Révolution de nuit
by evey88
Summary: Rose a retrouvé Dimitri, qui est désormais un strigoï. Parviendra-t-elle à trouver un remède pour le sauver? Suite de La quête funeste.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Résumé: Suite de la quête funeste: Rose et Dimitri tentent de trouver un remède pour les Strigoï.

Révolution de nuit

Chapitre un

Les bons Strigoï existent. J'en ai la preuve. L'homme que j'aime en est un. J'étais partie à sa recherche pour le tuer, car je savais que du temps où il était un gardien dhampir renommé, fort et courageux, il aurait préféré mourir que devenir un monstre assoiffé de sang. Je le faisais donc pour lui. Seulement, les choses ne se sont pas passées comme prévu. Je suis partie en Russie, son pays natal, pour le retrouver. Ce à quoi j'ai réussi plutôt facilement. Mais au moment de le tuer, j'ai flanché. Pour une raison simple. Il était resté lui même, le Dimitri que j'aimais et surtout, qui m'aimait en retour. Toujours. Il m'aimait toujours, bien qu'il soit censé avoir perdu son âme. Non seulement ses sentiments pour moi restaient inchangés mais il s'efforçait de lutter contre sa nouvelle nature, celle qui le poussait à tuer pour se nourrir. Pour se nourrir, il puisait dans les réserves de sang d'un hôpital. Il nourrissait ainsi d'autres Strigoï de cette manière, des Strigoï qui comme lui, n'avaient pas choisi de troquer leur âme et leur humanité pour l'immortalité. Eux aussi souhaitaient avoir une nouvelle vie. Malheureusement, je l'ignorais quand je me suis retrouvée face à eux. Je les ai donc tués, en bonne gardienne que j'étais. En bonne gardienne que j'avais cessé d'être en renonçant à tuer Dimitri. Je voulais me rattraper en trouvant un remède pour que Dimitri redevienne comme avant. Personne n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un tel remède, ce ne serait donc pas une mince affaire de le trouver. Cependant, je voulais y croire. Après tout, personne n'avait fait l'effort d'essayer de trouver un remède. C'était en cherchant qu'on finissait par trouver, pas autrement.

À présent, je me trouvais allongée dans un lit, en compagnie de Dimitri. Les Strigoï dormaient généralement le jour, j'avais donc décidé de m'adapter pour être à ses côtés. Nous nous trouvions dans un appartement qu'il avait loué près de l'hôpital. Son repère se trouvait dans les égouts mais il ne tenait pas à ce qu'une jeune fille comme moi supporte de telles conditions. Pourtant, j'étais une gardienne, pas une princesse Moroï. Nous n'étions pas restés chez sa famille par manque de place et nous souhaitions avoir un peu d'intimité. Cependant, j'aimais qu'il me traite ainsi. Doucement, j'ouvris les yeux. J'étais parfaitement réveillée. Strigoï ou non, me réveiller aux côtés de l'homme que j'aimais me rendait heureuse. Nous n'avions pas le droit d'être ensemble et pourtant, en partageant ses draps, j'avais l'impression que nous étions un couple légitime, un couple marié.

Je regardai l'heure. Il était huit heures du soir. Sur la pointe des pieds, je me levai et allumai la lumière. J'envisageai de préparer quelque chose à manger à Dimitri, avant de me rappeler qu'il ne se nourrissait que de sang. Les Moroï pouvaient manger de la nourriture normale mais ce n'était pas le cas des Strigoï. Je me glissai donc à nouveau sous les draps et j'effleurai la nuque de Dimitri, avant de lui déposer un baiser dans le cou.

-Réveille toi, mon chéri, chuchotai-je doucement.

Dimitri tressaillit légèrement sous le contact de mes lèvres sur sa peau. Il gémit doucement, se tourna vers moi et ouvrit les yeux. Je ne m'étais pas encore habituée à ses yeux cerclés de rouge, caractéristique des Strigoï. Pourtant, l'amour dont ils étaient emplis me rappelaient le Dimitri dhampir.

-Bonjour, Roza, murmura-t-il.

Je lui souris.

-Salut, toi, répondis-je.

Je lui caressai les cheveux, ses cheveux, longs, noirs et soyeux.

-Tu as bien dormi? M'enquis-je.

Dimitri fit la grimace.

-Pour être honnête, non. Je ne cesse de rêver que je commets des meurtres et que j'aime ça.

Il avait dit cela d'un air sombre et je me demandai s'il cherchait à m'éloigner de lui en me disant cela. Si c'était le cas, ce n'était pas efficace. Je n'allais pas le lâcher de sitôt. Pour le lui montrer, je pris son visage entre mes mains et le regardai d'un air déterminé.

-Ce ne sont que des rêves, Dimitri, répliquai-je fermement.

Dimitri soupira. Visiblement, il n'était pas très convaincu. Il se redressa et peigna ses cheveux avec ses longs doigts fins. J'aimais beaucoup quand il faisait cela. Il me dévisagea avec inquiétude.

-Et toi, Roza?

Je haussai les sourcils.

-Moi?

Dimitri posa une main sur ma joue.

-Tu ne fais pas de cauchemars?

Je secouai la tête.

-Pas du tout. Je dors comme un bébé.

Dimitri parut surpris.

-C'est vrai?

Je hochai la tête.

-Oui.

J'étais sincère. Contrairement à toute attente, je ne faisais plus de cauchemars et Adrian, mon chevalier servant, avait cessé de me rendre visite pendant mes rêves. Toutes les nuits, je sombrais donc d'un sommeil lourd, noir et sans rêves, ce qui n'était pas pour me déplaire. Dimitri fronça les sourcils.

-J'aurais pensé que dormir près d'un Strigoï te donnerait des cauchemars, dit-il.

Je fronçai les sourcils à mon tour.

-Tu n'es pas un Strigoï à mes yeux. Tu n'es que Dimitri, répliquai-je fermement. Et je pense que ta présence m'apaise, au contraire.

Un gargouillis se fit entendre au creux de mon estomac, ce qui fit sourire Dimitri.

-Je crois que tu as faim, dit-il.

Je me sentis rougir.

-Oui. Je vais me préparer un en cas, j'en ai pour deux secondes.

Dimitri m'arrêta d'un geste.

-Je m'en occupe, dit-il en se levant.

-Mais...

Dimitri sourit.

-Ce n'est pas parce que je ne mange plus que je ne sais plus faire la cuisine, fit-il remarquer. Laisse moi faire. Ce genre de petites choses me donne l'impression d'être encore humain.

L'argument était imparable.

-Oh. D'accord, cédai-je.

D'un côté, me laisser dorloter par Dimitri n'était pas pour me déplaire. Pendant qu'il se rendait dans la cuisine, j'allai dans la salle de bains. Je me passai un peu d'eau sur le visage, me brossai les dents, m'habillai, me démêlai les cheveux et me maquillai. J'avais toujours aimé soigner mon apparence mais depuis que Dimitri et moi nous étions retrouvés, je ressentais encore plus le besoin de me sentir belle. Je m'inspectai dans la glace. Je portai un pull blanc angora qui rehaussait mon teint mat, j'avais laissé mes cheveux libres, comme de coutume, et ils étaient épais et brillants. Mes lèvres pulpeuses étaient mises en valeur avec le rouge à lèvres fuchsia que Dimitri m'avait offert. Satisfaite de mon apparence, je retournai m'asseoir sur le lit.

Peut de temps après, Dimitri revint avec un plateau chargé de nourriture, qu'il posa sur mes genoux.

-Ca a l'air...copieux, dis-je.

Dimitri me sourit.

-Bon appétit, dit-il.

Le plateau était composé de thé, de brioches, de crêpes russes avec plusieurs choix de garniture; du fromage à tartiner, de la confiture, du beurre et du miel. Je m'attaquai au tout avec appétit, tandis que Dimitri se rendait dans la cuisine. Je devinai qu'il allait boire du sang dans le congélateur et qu'il voulait le faire discrètement. Pour ma part, j'avais décidé de faire comme si de rien n'était.

Quand il revint, j'avais l'estomac rempli.

-Tu as assez mangé? S'enquit-il. Je peux te préparer autre chose, sinon.

Je secouai la tête en souriant et déposai le plateau sur la table de chevet.

-Non, ça ira, merci. Je dois te parler de quelque chose.

Dimitri me regarda d'un air sérieux.

-Je t'écoute, m'encouragea-t-il.

Je lui souris.

-J'ai eu une idée.

-À propos d'un...remède?

Je secouai la tête.

-Hélas, non, soupirai-je.

J'avais beau être déterminée à en chercher un, je ne savais pas par où commencer.

-Je pense que nous devrions chercher et rassembler d'autres Strigoï comme toi.

Le visage de Dimitri se durcit.

-Non.

-Pourquoi?

Dimitri me saisit par le menton.

-Je ne veux pas te mettre en danger, Roza.

J'éclatai de rire, ce qui sembla l'exaspérer.

-En danger, moi? Tu es le mieux placé pour savoir que le danger n'est pas un problème pour moi.

Sur ces mots, avant qu'il ait pu protester, je lui tournai le dos et exhibai les molnija de ma nuque. Dimitri se pencha et les embrassa doucement. Je sentis qu'il se retenait pour ne pas y planter ses crocs. Puis il se dégagea.

-Pourquoi veux tu rassembler des Strigoï comme moi?

Je lui exposai mon point de vue. Plus il y aurait de bons Strigoï, de notre côté, mieux ce serait. Nous pourrions même créer une communauté, qui ne ferait que s'accroître avec le temps. Plus nous serions nombreux, plus nous aurions de chances de trouver un remède. Lorsque j'eus fini d'exposer mon point de vue, Dimitri hocha la tête.

-Tu as raison, dans un sens. Mais comment allons nous trouver de bons Strigoï?

-Il suffit de chercher. Je peux sentir leur présence et c'est aussi ton cas, puisque tu es l'un des leurs, non?

Dimitri resta un moment silencieux puis il finit par hocher de nouveau la tête.

-C'est vrai, admit-il. Je peux sentir leur présence.

-Alors ne perdons pas de temps. Partons à la recherche de Strigoï.

Dimitri acquiesça.

-D'accord. Dans ce cas, j'ai quelque chose qui pourrait nous aider.

Je le regardai, perplexe.

-Quoi ?

Pour toute réponse, il se leva et alla chercher quelque chose dans son sac. Puis il revint en tenant à la main une longue chaîne dorée métallique au bout de laquelle était suspendue une boule dorée et pointue. Je le regardai d'un air stupéfait. Etait-il sérieux ? Oui, il semblait l'être.

-Un pendule ? Dis-je.

Dimitri hocha la tête.

-Oui.

Je passai ma main dans mes cheveux, embarrassée.

-Dimitri, je ne voudrais pas te vexer mais…

Dimitri sourit.

-Tu ne crois pas à ces trucs, finit-il à ma place.

Je hochai la tête.

-Oui.

À mon soulagement, Dimitri ne sembla pas s'en offusquer. Il restait sûr de lui.

-Rose, ce pendule appartenait à une voyante fiable. Elle me l'a vendu.

Je me rappelai alors que Dimitri croyait aux prédictions des voyantes, contrairement à moi. Pourtant, la dernière fois qu'il avait vu une voyante, j'étais présente et ses prédictions s'étaient avérées justes. Elle avait prédit qu'il deviendrait un Strigoï. Cela ne m'empêchait pas de rester sceptique. Dimitri se pencha vers moi en souriant.

-Ce n'est pas tout, Rose. Avec ma faculté de détecter la présence de mes pairs, ce pendule fonctionne lorsque j'essaie de les trouver. J'ai déjà essayé, cela a fonctionné.

J'écarquillai les yeux de surprise.

-Tu es sérieux ?

Dimitri hocha de nouveau la tête en souriant.

-On ne peut plus sérieux.

Cela changeait tout. Et cela nous simplifierait la tâche.

-Dans ce cas, allons y. Tu veux que je m'en serve ?

Dimitri secoua la tête.

-Non.

Je haussai les sourcils.

-Pourquoi ?

Dimitri me caressa les cheveux, amusé par ma mine légèrement déçue.

-Ne le prends pas mal, Roza. C'est juste que le pendule ne doit pas changer d'utilisateur.

-Je vois.

Nous nous installâmes à la table de la salle à manger. Dimitri y étala la carte. Je ne pus réprimer un sourire.

-Qu'il y a-t-il ? S'enquit Dimitri.

-Rien. C'est juste que…un Strigoï qui fait de la magie, c'est bizarre.

Dimitri sourit.

-Ce n'est pas de la magie. C'est de l'énergie.

Je haussai les épaules.

-Allez, vas y.

Je l'encourageai d'un signe de tête.

-Ok, dit Dimitri.

Il souleva son pendule au dessus de la carte et ferma les yeux, concentré. Le pendule se mit à vibrer dans ses mains. Il le sentit, car il rouvrit les yeux et agita le pendule au dessus de la carte. Soudain, le pendule s'arrêta sur un point et se mit à tourner dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre au dessus de ce point.

-Il y a des Strigoï à cet endroit. Peux tu le marquer, Rose ?

-D'accord.

Je pris un stylo et traçai une croix à l'endroit indiqué. Dimitri continua de faire osciller le pendule au dessus de la carte et je marquai les endroits où il s'arrêtait. Au bout d'un moment, Dimitri s'arrêta.

-Voilà. Nous avons tous les endroits de Russie où se cachent les Strigoï.

Je regardai la carte et comptai les croix que j'avais tracées. Il y en avait six. Ce n'était pas beaucoup.

-Veux tu que nous partions à leur recherche tout de suite ? Demandai-je.

Dimitri me regarda d'un air surpris.

-Tu veux venir avec moi ?

-Oui. Si les choses tournent mal, nous ne serons pas de trop à deux pour riposter.

Dimitri me caressa les cheveux.

-Toujours aussi courageuse, me complimenta-t-il.

Après que Dimitri se soit nourri, nous quittâmes l'appartement, prîmes la voiture que Dimitri avait achetée exprès et partîmes en direction des endroits où nous avions repéré des Strigoï. Ils se trouvaient en dehors des villes, en forêt et en montagnes. Le trajet se fit en silence. Nous nous arrêtâmes seulement vers minuit, pour que je puisse manger. Puis nous repartîmes.

Alors que nous arrivions dans une forêt, Dimitri se gara.

-Nous y sommes, déclara-t-il.

-Allons y, déclarai-je.

Je sortis de la voiture, précédée de Dimitri. Nous marchions en silence depuis une demie heure quand je sentis la présence de Strigoï. Je m'arrêtai.

-Tu les sens ? Demandai-je à Dimitri.

Ce dernier acquiesça.

-Oui. Ils sont à une dizaine de mètres.

Ainsi, le pendule était vraiment efficace. Nous continuâmes d'avancer sur le chemin en pente montante et arrivâmes devant une vieille maison délabrée. Les Strigoï s'y trouvaient, cela ne faisait aucun doute.

-J'y vais, dit Dimitri. Attends moi à l'entrée.

J'obéis, mon pieu en argent serré entre mes doigts. Je restai à l'entrée et entendis des voix. Comme ces voix parlaient en russe, je n'y compris goutte. J'attendis dix minutes. Comme Dimitri ne revenait pas, j'entrai à l'intérieur. Là, je découvris Dimitri en train de se battre avec les autres Strigoï. Il semblait bien s'en sortir mais un coup de pouce ne serait pas de trop. Je m'entaillai la main. Le sang attira l'attention de deux Strigoï qui se jetèrent sur moi. Je parai leurs attaques et enfonçai mon pieu dans leur cœur. Trois autres Strigoï se ruèrent alors sur moi. J'en vins à bout avec l'aide de Dimitri. Ce dernier en tua deux autres.

Se battre aux côtés de Dimitri était grisant. Nous nous complétions et j'avais l'impression que nous ne faisions qu'un. Je savais qu'il ressentait la même chose, je le sentais. À deux, nous éliminâmes une dizaine de Strigoï. Il n'en restait plus que deux. Deux Strigoï de carrure faible. Des jumeaux. L'un d'eux balbutia des supplications en russe à l'adresse de Dimitri. Ce dernier les regarda et hocha la tête.

-Ces deux là ne veulent pas se battre. Ils se rendent. Ils sont intéressés par mon offre car ils n'ont pas choisi d'être Strigoï.

Je rangeai mon pieu.

-Alors emmenons les avec nous. Nous sommes venus ici pour ça.

Dimitri adressa quelques paroles en russe aux deux Strigoï restants. Il leur parla sur un ton rassurant. Les Strigoï parurent soulagés et se levèrent lentement. Dimitri se tourna vers moi.

-Quand je suis arrivé, j'ai demandé aux Strigoï si certains d'entre eux n'avaient pas choisi de devenir ainsi. Ils étaient cinq dans ce cas là. Je leur ai demandé s'ils étaient intéressés par une nouvelle vie, la plupart d'entre eux m'ont ri au nez, sauf ces deux là. Ils me trouvaient bizarre, pour un Strigoï et ça a dégénéré. La suite, tu la connais.

Je hochai la tête.

-En effet. Allons y.

Nous avions eu de la chance de rencontrer des Strigoï qui ressemblaient à Dimitri du premier coup. Nous retournâmes en ville et les laissâmes enfermés dans l'appartement, avec une quantité importante de provisions de sang. Puis nous repartîmes, après avoir rayé la croix sur la carte indiquant l'emplacement que nous venions de visiter.

Nous passâmes trois nuits à visiter les autres emplacements de la carte et à ramener des Strigoï à l'appartement. Nous avions eu la surprise de trouver quelques Strigoï voulant changer de vie à chaque endroit. Au final, ils étaient sept. Nous réussissions à tuer les autres avec une facilité déconcertante. L'appartement de Dimitri étant un peu petit pour contenir sept personnes, il les emmena dans son ancien repaire qui se trouvait sous l'hôpital, dans les égouts. Le jour, il dormait avec moi dans l'appartement. La nuit, il leur enseignait son mode de vie et j'assistai à ses leçons. J'étais présente lors de la première.

-Ecoutez moi tous, dit-il en anglais. Si vous êtes là, c'est pour devenir meilleurs, retrouver votre âme perdue. Vous devez parlez anglais par égard pour Rose, qui est américaine et doit suivre nos leçons.

L'un des deux jumeaux leva la main.

-Toi, dit Dimitri. Je t'écoute.

-C'est possible ? Est ce qu'il existe un remède ?

Dimitri hocha la tête.

-Oui, nous allons chercher ce remède. En attendant, vous devez contrôler votre soif de sang. Vous y arriverez en vous concentrant sur les vestiges de votre âme perdue. Pour cela, nous allons pratiquer la méditation.

Je le regardai avec étonnement et les Strigoï m'imitèrent. La méditation ? Je me rappelai que Dimitri la pratiquait sans doute avant de devenir un Strigoï, puisqu'il était toujours d'une sérénité inébranlable et plein de sagesse. Cependant, l'idée de voir des Strigoï méditer était des plus invraisemblables. Mais après tout, des Strigoï en quête de rédemption m'aurait paru tout aussi irréaliste il y a quelques semaines et pourtant, j'en avais sous les yeux.

-Pour commencer, nous allons faire les présentations. Voici Rose, une gardienne redoutable. Elle saura vous rappeler à l'ordre si vous dérapez.

Je restai imperturbable mais à l'intérieur, j'étais gonflée de fierté.

-Quand à moi, je suis Dimitri Belikov. Je suis un gardien dhampir, j'ai été transformé contre mon gré. Comme vous tous.

Les Strigoï se présentèrent tour à tour. J'appris que les jumeaux s'appelaient Vladimir et Vassili et qu'ils étaient d'anciens Moroï. Il y avait une fille parmi eux, une seule, qui s'appelait Sonia. C'était une ancienne dhampir et elle était grande et vigoureuse. Peut-être m'entendrais-je bien avec elle. Dimitri leur distribua une poche de sang à chacun.

-Buvez, dit-il. Vous ne devez pas laisser la soif vous déconcentrer, pour le moment. Après, vous apprendrez à méditer en ayant soif, pour réussir à en faire abstraction. Mais pas pour le moment.

Les Strigoï obéirent et burent leur poches de sang.

-Très bien, déclara Dimitri. La méditation peut commencer.

* * *

><p>Et voilà pour le chapitre un. Reviews?<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Résumé: Suite de la quête funeste: Rose et Dimitri tentent de trouver un remède pour les Strigoï.

Révolution de nuit

Chapitre deux

Les séances de méditation s'avérèrent efficaces. Dimitri faisait faire des exercices de respiration, de relaxation du corps et ensuite de visualisation, les yeux fermés. Cela ressemblait un peu à de l'hypnose, même si je n'y connaissais rien. La voix de Dimitri avait un pouvoir apaisant. Il réussissait à donner à sa voix des inflexions douces et envoûtantes. Parfois, il m'arrivait de prendre part aux séances de relaxation avec les Strigoï. C'était agréable et cela me procurait un bien être intense.

Malheureusement, cela ne m'aidait pas à trouver une idée de remède. J'avais besoin de parler à quelqu'un. Lissa ? C'était impossible. Elle était fâchée contre moi parce que je l'avais abandonnée et que je m'étais introduite dans son esprit. Elle s'était sentie espionnée, alors que je m'inquiétais juste pour elle. Adrian ? Je connaissais son numéro mais je le voyais assez pendant mes rêves. Il ne me restait qu'une seule personne. Deirdre, la psychologue de l'académie.

Au début, Deirdre m'agaçait avec ses questions et sa manière de me parler comme si j'étais une Moroï libre de son avenir. J'avais l'impression qu'elle me considérait comme un rat de laboratoire. Pourtant, j'avais changé d'avis. Au cours du voyage que j'avais effectué pour aller en Russie, je l'avais vue et nous avions discuté. Je l'avais découverte sous un aspect plus personnel, plus humain. J'avais appris qu'elle avait beaucoup d'estime pour moi et semblait m'apprécier sincèrement. En retour, j'avais appris à l'apprécier un petit peu moi aussi.

J'ignorais si elle était retournée à l'académie. En tout cas, elle m'avait laissé son numéro de portable en cas de besoin. Je composai donc le numéro.

-Oui ? Me répondit une voix féminine et familière.

-Heu…Deirdre ? Hésitai-je.

-C'est bien moi. Qui êtes vous ?

Soudain, je me sentais un peu intimidée.

-C'est moi, Rose.

À l'autre bout du fil, Deirdre sembla réfléchir.

-Rose…Rose Hathaway ?

Je hochai la tête, bien qu'elle ne put pas me voir.

-Oui, c'est bien moi.

Elle émit un petit rire surpris et chaleureux.

-Bonjour, Rose ! Je suis contente d'avoir de vos nouvelles. Comment allez vous ?

-Heu…bien. Et vous ? Vous êtes avec votre fiancé ?

Je me souvenais qu'elle devait aller en Europe pour y retrouver son fiancé.

-Oui. Mais je rentre en Amérique demain.

-Oh.

Ses vacances auraient été de courte durée.

-Et vous ? Vous avez pu faire ce que vous souhaitiez ?

Je réfléchis un peu avant de répondre, le temps de formuler ma réponse.

-Pas tout à fait. Mais vous aviez raison.

Si on m'avait dit que je lui dirais cela il y a quelques semaines, je ne l'aurais pas cru.

-À propos de quoi ? S'enquit Deirdre.

-À propos de l'homme que j'aime. Je l'ai retrouvé.

-Ah ! Et alors ? Ce n'est donc pas un Strigoï ?

-Si.

Un silence étonné me répondit.

-Cela veut dire que votre vision du fantôme de votre ami Mason était juste. C'est très troublant, dit-elle finalement.

-En effet.

Elle resta quelques instants silencieuse avant de reprendre la parole.

-Rose, quelque chose m'échappe.

-Quoi ?

-Pourquoi disiez vous que j'avais raison ?

-Vous m'aviez dit que même Strigoï, l'homme que j'aime resterait peut-être lui même.

Lorsqu'elle m'avait dit cela, je l'avais crue inconsciente.

-Oh, fit-elle.

-Hé bien, c'est le cas.

À nouveau, un long silence me répondit.

-Et qu'allez vous faire, maintenant, vous et lui ?

-Nous allons chercher un remède.

-Un remède ? Répéta Deirdre.

-Oui. Pour qu'il redevienne comme avant. Et pour que tous les Strigoï qui n'ont pas choisi d'être ce qu'ils sont puissent guérir.

Deirdre resta silencieuse.

-Je sais que ça paraît fou, dis-je avec un petit rire. Et impossible.

-Pas du tout. Je trouve que c'est une excellente idée.

Je souris, agréablement surprise.

-C'est vrai ?

Je devinai qu'à l'autre bout du fil, Deirdre souriait.

-Tout à fait. Vous faites preuve d'une ouverture d'esprit et d'une ambition remarquable.

-Super. Le problème, c'est que je ne sais pas par où commencer. C'est pour cela que je vous appelle.

-Vous avez bien fait.

Je soupirai.

-Pourtant, vous ne devez pas en savoir plus que moi.

-Non, en effet. Mais vous devriez commencer par retourner à l'académie.

Sa suggestion me surprit.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'elle est pleine de Moroï qui pratiquent la magie. La magie peut servir de remède, j'en suis certaine. Vous en réunirez sûrement un certain nombre qui acceptera de vous aider. Et l'union fait la force, n'est ce pas ?

Je hochai lentement la tête.

-Oui. C'est vrai. Merci du conseil.

Deirdre rit chaleureusement.

-Je vous en prie.

-Bon, je vais en parler à Dimitri. Au revoir, Deirdre.

-Au revoir, Rose. À bientôt.

Je raccrochai. Je ne regrettais pas d'avoir appelé Deirdre. Cette discussion m'avait fait du bien. C'était agréable d'être soutenue dans ce projet complètement fou et utopique qu'était le mien. De plus, alors que je ne savais pas par où commencer, Deirdre m'avait donné un nouvel objectif : rassembler des Moroï susceptibles de m'aider. Ce ne serait pas une mince affaire. Pourtant, j'y croyais. Je me doutais déjà qu'Adrian accepterait de m'aider, même si cela revenait à aider son rival. Peut-être parviendrais je à me réconcilier avec Lissa et à la convaincre de m'aider. Si je réussissais, elle me serait d'une aide précieuse en matière de persuasion, vis à vis des autres Moroï.

À l'heure qu'il était, Dimitri dormait encore. J'attendis qu'il se réveille pour lui faire part de mon nouveau projet.

-Tu veux retourner à l'académie ? S'étonna-t-il.

J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête.

-Oui. Je pense que nous aurons plus de chances de trouver un remède là bas.

Je lui fis part de la discussion que j'avais eue avec Deirdre. Je lui exposai mon projet de trouver un remède grâce à la magie et de rallier des Moroï à notre cause. Lorsque j'eus fini, Dimitri hocha la tête d'un air pensif.

-C'est une bonne idée. De plus, je pense que tu seras mieux à l'académie que dans un pays où tu ne connais personne.

Je l'enlaçai.

-Il ne s'agit pas de moi mais de toi, dis-je.

Dimitri me rendit mon étreinte.

-Il s'agit de nous deux, dit-il.

J'effleurai la pointe de ses cheveux.

-Tu as raison, dis-je.

-Comme je ne pourrai pas aller à l'académie avec toi, je me cacherai dans les environs.

Je hochai la tête.

-D'accord, du moment que tu m'accompagnes. De toute façon, tu n'as pas le choix. Il faudra bien que nous vérifions si le remède fonctionne.

Dimitri acquiesça.

Le lendemain, nous fîmes nos bagages. Je n'avais pas grand chose à emmener, juste les vêtements que j'avais achetés à New York et à Moscou, ainsi que mes affaires de toilette et mon pieu en argent. Nous avions convenu avec les autres Strigoï qu'ils nous suivraient mais en venant séparément. Un Strigoï isolé avait moins de chances de faire des dégâts autour de lui. Avant de partir, nos bagages en main, nous allâmes dire au revoir à la famille de Dimitri. Sa mère avait les larmes aux yeux. Nastasia, sa jeune sœur, semblait déçue et je m'excusai auprès d'elle. Je lui avais promis de lui apprendre à se battre, or avec Dimitri et les autres Strigoï, je n'avais pas eu le temps.

Nous avions choisi de repartir comme j'étais venue, c'est à dire en car et en bateau. Nous nous rendîmes à l'aéroport à l'aide de la voiture de Dimitri, accompagnés de sa mère et Nastasia. Il allait laisser la voiture à sa mère. Au moment des adieux, sa mère nous embrassa tous les deux en murmurant des paroles affectueuses en russe. J'embrassai Nastasia.

-Je suis désolée mais tu vas apprendre à te battre sans moi, lui dis-je.

Celle ci esquissa un sourire énigmatique. Cela ajoutait quelque chose de mystérieux à sa beauté naturelle.

-Pas sûr. Nous nous reverrons peut-être plus tôt que tu ne le crois…

Je la regardai, perplexe, me demandant ce qu'elle entendait par là.

-Que veux tu dire ?

Son sourire s'élargit.

-Il est temps d'embarquer, dit-elle, éludant ma question. À bientôt, Rose.

Je l'étreignis une dernière fois, ainsi que sa mère et Dimitri et moi allâmes enregistrer nos bagages avant de monter dans le car.

-Je préfère les avions, dit Dimitri en se laissant tomber sur le siège à côté de moi.

Sa remarque m'arracha un sourire.

-Tu n'es pas du genre à jouer les difficiles, pourtant, dis-je. En plus, tu as vécu dans les égouts.

Dimitri sourit.

-C'est vrai. Mais j'ai l'habitude de l'avion.

Je souris de nouveau.

-Tu vas adorer le bateau. Et le car qui nous attendra est bien plus confortable. Tu verras, c'est génial.

Peu de temps après que le car ait démarré, une hôtesse passa près de nous. Dimitri lui commanda un café. Comme j'étais déterminée à ne pas faire partie de ces accros au café, breuvage que je trouvais trop amer, je me fis servir une tasse de thé. Ensuite, Dimitri lut le journal qu'il avait acheté à l'aéroport , tandis que je lisais le dernier numéro de Jeune et Jolie, que j'avais acheté à l'aéroport également. Heureusement, l'aéroport proposait des revues en anglais. Je ne me lassais pas de ce magasine. Ses articles étaient drôles, à prendre au second degré et les conseils de mode et de beauté judicieux. Je songeai avec un pincement au coeur que Lissa aurait adoré ce genre de revue. Elle aurait encore plus apprécié le fait de me voir en lire.

Au bout d'un moment, je m'aperçus que Dimitri avait délaissé son journal pour un livre. Je ne parvins pas à lire le titre mais vis qu'il s'agissait d'un vieux livre, élégant et relié. Je me penchai vers lui.

-Dimka?

Dimitri se retourna vers moi. Il semblait surpris que je l'appelle ainsi. J'avais entendu sa mère et ses soeurs utiliser ce diminutif. Comme j'appréciais tant qu'il m'appelle Roza, je m'étais dit que cela ne lui déplairait pas. Au vu de son air agréablement surpris, je ne m'étais pas trompée.

-Oui, ma Roza?

Pour toute réponse, je l'embrassai. Ce n'était pas un long baiser, juste un furtif baiser que je déposai sur ses lèvres. Un baiser des plus innocents. Dimitri sourit.

-Merci, dit-il. Que me vaut ce baiser?

Je lui souris.

-J'ai besoin d'une raison particulière pour t'embrasser? Dis-je.

Dimitri secoua la tête en souriant de plus belle.

-Non, bien sûr que non, dit-il.

Sur ces mots, il me répondit par une baiser un peu plus appuyé que le mien. Ensuite, comme il s'apprêtait à replonger dans son roman, je l'interrompis.

-Attends. Qu'est ce que tu lis?

Dimitri me sourit et me montra la couverture de son livre. Je fis la moue.

-Heu...je n'y comprends rien, c'est du russe. Qu'est ce que ça veut dire?

Dimitri s'esclaffa.

-Oh, pardon! Fit-il.

Je lui souris.

-Ce n'est rien. Tu peux traduire?

Dimitri hocha la tête.

-Bien sûr. C'est l'Idiot, de Dostoïevski.

-Oh. J'ai déjà entendu parler de cet auteur.

Dimitri sourit de nouveau.

-Qui n'a pas entendu parler de cet auteur? Tu as lu quelques unes de ses oeuvres?

Je secouai la tête.

-Non. Je ne suis pas une grande lectrice.

C'était la vérité. Je n'étais pas très portée sur l'intellect, privilégiant plutôt les muscles et la force physique. Une gardienne n'avait pas besoin d'être lettrée. Pourtant, Dimitri, qui était aussi fort qu'un titan et un gardien exceptionnel, avait beaucoup d'autres centres d'intérêt, comme la littérature et la méditation. Je songeai que mon homme était un homme complet. Pourtant, une question me trottait dans la tête.

-Dimitri?

-Oui?

-Tu aimes toujours lire? Je veux dire...depuis que tu es un Strigoï?

Dimitri acquiesça en souriant.

-Surtout depuis que je suis un Strigoï. Enfin...au tout début, quand je n'étais plus...moi même, la seule chose qui m'intéressait était de boire du sang, encore et encore.

Il marqua une pause. Son visage s'était assombri à ce souvenir. Finalement, il me regarda et son sourire resurgit.

-Ensuite, quand mon amour pour toi m'a aidé à redevenir un peu comme avant, je me suis replongé dans la lecture. Les livres ont une âme, Roza. Les lire me donnait l'impression de me réapproprier leur âme, moi qui avais perdu la mienne.

-Et...ça marchait?

Dimitri hocha la tête.

-Oui. Ça marche toujours, d'ailleurs. Au même titre que la méditation. Mais ce qui marche le mieux, c'est ceci.

Sur ces mots, il prit mon visage entre ses mains et m'embrassa longuement. Quand il se détacha de moi, je lui souris. J'avais envie d'être plus proche de lui, de partager ses centres d'intérêt.

-Je peux lire avec toi?

Dimitri parut surpris.

-Je veux bien mais...c'est en russe.

-Oh.

Je me maudis pour mon étourderie.

-Si tu veux, je peux lire une page en silence, pour moi, et te la traduire ensuite à voix haute, proposa-t-il.

Je le regardai avec étonnement.

-Tu ferais ça?

Dimitri acquiesça.

-Pourquoi pas?

-Cela ne te dérange pas? Tu sais...cela va te retarder dans ta lecture.

À ma surprise, Dimitri éclata de rire.

-Ne t'en fais donc pas pour ça! Je connais ce livre par cœur, je ne fais que le relire!

-Oh.

Il devait vraiment beaucoup aimer ce livre.

-Tu es prête? S'enquit-il.

Je hochai la tête.

-Oui.

Dimitri revint à la première page du livre. Il lut la première page en silence, parut réfléchir un moment puis me la traduisit à voix haute en anglais. J'étais impressionnée par son efficacité. Il aurait pu en faire son métier. De plus, il racontait à la perfection. Sa voix prenait des inflexions qui la rendaient captivante, comme lorsqu'il organisait des séances de méditation. De plus, l'histoire en elle même me plaisait, bien qu'il y eut beaucoup de descriptions, chose qui m'empêchait généralement d'accrocher à un roman. J'étais envoûtée par l'univers si particulier du roman, l'âme russe qu'il possédait et je songeai que j'aurais aimé aller en Russie non pas aujourd'hui mais au dix-neuvième siècle. J'étais séduite par le héros, qu'on qualifiait d'idiot alors qu'il était très intelligent à sa manière et je me dis que si tous les idiots lui ressemblaient, le monde serait bien meilleur. Lorsque le car s'arrêta sur le quai, en fin de journée, nous étions arrivés à la fin de la première partie du roman.

Lorsque je sortis du car, Dimitri m'arrêta.

-Tu as des menottes en argent, n'est ce pas?

J'acquiesçai, étonnée.

-Oui, pourquoi?

Dimitri me tendit ses poignets.

-Mets les moi.

Je le dévisageai d'un air stupéfait.

-Pourquoi?

-Après l'attaque de Strigoï qui a eu lieu sur le bateau quand tu es venue, le bateau doit grouiller de gardiens, expliqua-t-il. Même avec mes lunettes de soleil, ils pourraient me repérer. Si je ne me fais pas passer pour ton prisonnier, nous pourrions avoir des ennuis.

Cela tombait sous le sens. Néanmoins, j'étais réticente à l'idée de lui passer les menottes aux mains.

-L'argent va t'affaiblir, fis-je remarquer.

Dimitri me sourit.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Roza. Je peux supporter la douleur.

À contrecoeur, je lui passai les menottes aux mains. Il tressaillit légèrement au contact de l'argent mais resta silencieux. J'admirais son courage. Je montai dans le bateau, précédée par Dimitri. Ce dernier avait vu juste. Il grouillait de gardiens. Ne voulant pas nous faire remarquer par eux, Dimitri et moi entrâmes à l'intérieur. Nous nous rendîmes dans la cabine qui nous était assignée. Elle était bleu ciel, simple et élégante, avec un lit pour deux personnes.

-Il fait jour, dis-je. Tu veux peut-être dormir un peu?

Dimitri hocha la tête.

-Je veux bien. De toute façon, avec les menottes, je me sens plus faible.

Je le regardai d'un air compatissant.

-Désolée.

Dimitri esquissa un sourire.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tu n'y es pour rien si je suis devenu un Strigoï.

Sur ces mots, il se pencha pour m'embrasser tendrement sur le front. Puis il s'allongea. Je m'allongeai près de lui et m'endormis. Heureusement, Adrian semblait avoir renoncé à me rendre visite pendant mes rêves. Peut-être pensait-il que j'avais tué Dimitri et qu'à présent, j'avais besoin d'être seule. En tout cas, cela m'arrangeait.

En me réveillant, je m'étonnai de voir que nous avions dormi pendant la plus grande partie du trajet. Dimitri dormait toujours. Il semblait épuisé et je n'osai pas le réveiller. J'avais besoin d'air frais. Je sortis sur le pont. Là, je vis quelques gardiens. Je les avais reconnus à leur carrure musclée et aux pieux en argent qu'ils maniaient. Ils me firent signe de m'approcher. J'obéis et entamai la discussion avec eux. Ils me dirent qu'ils m'avaient vue avec Dimitri et me demandèrent si je l'avais capturé seule. Gênée, je répondis affirmativement. Ils semblèrent impressionnés que j'aie pu dompter un tel Strigoï. Je leur dis alors que j'étais présente lors de la dernière attaque de Strigoï sur le bateau et ne résistai pas à la tentation d'exhiber mes Molnjia. Ils se répandirent en compliments. Je songeai que s'ils avaient su que j'aidais des Strigoï en quête de rédemption, ils auraient sans doute cessé de m'admirer.

Bientôt, je vis une belle ligne d'immeubles à l'horizon. J'allai réveiller Dimitri.

-Réveille toi, Dimka, chuchotai-je.

Ce dernier ouvrit difficilement les yeux.

-Qu'il y a-t-il ? S'enquit-il d'une vois ensommeillée.

Je lui souris.

-Nous arrivons à New York.

* * *

><p>Voilà pour le deuxième chapitre! N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Résumé: Suite de la quête funeste: Rose et Dimitri tentent de trouver un remède pour les Strigoï.

Révolution de nuit

Chapitre trois

Arrivés à New York, nous avions quartier libre et nous pouvions nous promener, avant de reprendre le car. Retrouver la ville de New York était un vrai plaisir, même si je n'allais pas dévaliser les boutiques comme à l'aller. À présent, j'avais assez de vêtements. Toutefois, me promener dans la ville avec Dimitri redoublait mon plaisir. J'avais pu ôter ses menottes à ce dernier. Nous nous promenions dans les vastes rues de New York, sillonnées par les taxis jaunes, main dans la main.

-Comment tu te sens ? M'enquis-je.

Dimitri me sourit.

-Bien, ne t'inquiète pas.

J'inspectai ses poignets. Ils étaient rouges. Je fronçai les sourcils.

-Je suis sûre que tes mains te font encore mal, dis-je. On dirait qu'elles te brûlent.

Dimitri secoua la tête.

-C'est supportable, je t'assure.

Cette réponse ne me convenait pas tout à fait. Voyant mon air inquiet, Dimitri me caressa la joue.

-Crois moi, Roza, ce n'est rien. Je suis soulagé de ne plus être au contact de l'argent.

Je hochai la tête.

-Bon.

Nous allâmes prendre un verre dans un café au centre ville. Soudain, Dimitri se leva.

-Où vas-tu ? Demandai-je.

-Je vais juste fumer une cigarette.

Je le regardai d'un air surpris.

-Tu fumes ? M'exclamai-je.

Dimitri eut un sourire désabusé.

-Depuis que je suis Strigoï. Cela diminue ma soif de sang.

J'ignorais que la cigarette pouvait avoir cet effet là mais cela ne me plaisait pas. J'aurais préféré que Dimitri se contente d'avoir recours à des méthodes plus saines, comme la lecture et la méditation. Dimitri sembla déceler ma contrariété dans mon regard. Il me caressa le visage avec douceur.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis immortel, je ne risque pas un cancer du poumon.

Sa remarque me dérida un peu.

-En effet. Mais quand tu seras guéri, j'espère que tu arrêteras.

J'avais décidé d'être optimiste et d'employer le mot « quand » à la place du mot « si ». Dimitri sembla l'approuver.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Une fois guéri, je n'en aurais plus besoin.

Sur ces mots, il se leva et sortit. J'avais l'impression qu'il me cachait quelque chose, mais quoi ? Peut-être me faisais je des idées. Nous nous étions promis d'être toujours honnêtes l'un envers l'autre. Au vu de la situation, c'était indispensable.

Dimitri fut long à revenir. Fumer une cigarette prenait donc une demie heure ? J'en doutais fortement, même si je n'y connaissais rien. Peut-être en fumait-il plusieurs. J'étais tentée de le rejoindre mais nous étions ensemble vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre. Laisser Dimitri un peu seul ne nous ferait pas de mal, à tous les deux. Je sirotai donc patiemment mon chocolat viennois. Il était délicieux. Tout de même, Dimitri était long. Alors que je m'apprêtais à me lever et voir si tout allait bien -c'était plus fort que moi- Dimitri revint, avec un sourire satisfait qui m'intrigua. Il ne sentait même pas la cigarette.

-C'est sans doute un truc de Strigoï, me dit-il quand je lui fis la remarque.

Il but son café et nous sortîmes. Il nous restait encore une demie heure avant de reprendre le car.

-Tout à l'heure, quand nous marchions, j'ai repéré un endroit où je voudrais t'emmener, dit-il. On y va ? C'est tout près d'ici.

Je lui souris.

-Si tu veux.

Il s'arrêta à une centaine de mètres du café, devant une bijouterie. Il n'était pas sérieux ! Quand il me fit signe d'entrer, je voulus protester mais j'étais éblouie par les pierreries. Cela m'étonna. J'ignorais que j'avais un penchant pour les bijoux, d'autant plus que le dernier que l'on m'avait offert était animé d'un sortilège de luxure. Peut était ce parce que même si j'aimais me bagarrer, au fond, je restais une fille. J'entrai donc dans la bijouterie. Juste pour le plaisir des yeux, rien de plus.

J'errais dans la bijouterie quand Dimitri m'interpella.

-Regarde, Rose. Ce bracelet t'irait bien, non ?

Je regardai le bracelet qu'il me montrait. Il était en argent orné de diamants en forme de cœur. J'en tombai immédiatement amoureuse. Je tentai de masquer mon enthousiasme.

-Oui, j'imagine, me contentai-je de dire.

Dimitri fronça les sourcils.

-Tu imagines ? Ce n'est pas suffisant.

Sur ces mots, il interpella une vendeuse et lui demanda si je pouvais essayer le bracelet. Tout sourire, elle le prit et me l'enfila, en me complimentant sur la finesse de mes poignets. Le contact des pierres froides sur ma peau était agréable et les diamants blancs, aux reflets arc en ciel, ressortaient merveilleusement bien sur ma peau mate. Cela parut plaire à Dimitri.

-Je l'achète, déclara-t-il.

Voilà ce qu'il avait en tête depuis le début.

-Dimitri, non ! Sifflai-je.

Dimitri m'adressa un signe de tête pour me faire taire.

-Je l'achète, répéta-t-il d'un ton ferme, qui ne souffrait aucune réplique.

-Voulez vous que je l'emballe ? S'enquit la vendeuse.

Dimitri secoua la tête.

-Non, ça ira. Elle le gardera au poignet, n'est ce pas, Roza ?

-Hé bien…oui.

La manière dont il m'appelait Roza me faisait toujours fondre.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû, lui reprochai-je néanmoins lorsque nous sortîmes. Ce bracelet était très cher. J'ai eu tort d'accepter un tel cadeau.

Dimitri esquissa un sourire amusé.

-Si tu savais…

Je le regardai d'un air intrigué.

-Quoi ?

-Rien. Ne t'inquiète pas, Roza. Ce bracelet n'est rien, en comparaison de tout ce que tu fais pour moi. Et l'amour et la reconnaissance n'ont pas de prix.

Sur ces mots, il m'embrassa, coupant court à mes réflexions.

Nous regagnâmes le car. Il restait cinq minutes avant qu'il reparte. Dimitri apprécia le confort des fauteuils et le fait de se retrouver à l'ombre. Les Strigoï appréciaient encore moins le soleil que les Moroï. Il avait fait beaucoup d'efforts pour ne rien laisser paraître lorsque nous nous étions exposés au soleil, à New York. Je regardai discrètement ses poignets. Ses rougeurs avaient disparu, ce qui m'apaisa.

Peu de temps après le départ du car, une hôtesse passa avec un chariot de friandises. Je pris un milkshake à la vanille et des beignets. Dimitri ne prit rien. La seule chose qui pouvait le nourrir étant le sang, le café qu'il avait pris à New York lui avait suffi.

-C'est vrai que ce car est confortable, dit-il.

-En effet. Tu as soif, là.

J'avais baissé la voix.

-Un peu, mais je peux tenir le coup.

-Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir, déclarai-je. Je vais m'arranger pour que personne ne te voie.

Dimitri me regarda d'un air perplexe mais avant qu'il ait pu protester, je me levai et tirai le sac contenant les poches de sang. Je lui tendis et restai debout à faire mine de chercher quelque chose dans la valise calée au dessus de nous. Ainsi, j'empêchais les autres passagers de voir ce que faisait Dimitri. Je lui adressai un signe de tête encourageant et il sortit une poche de sang, qu'il vida en silence dans son gosier. Puis il referma le sac qui contenait les autres et les conservait au frais et me le tendis, pour que je le range au dessus de nous. Je m'exécutai et me rassis auprès de Dimitri.

-Ca va mieux ?

Dimitri hocha la tête.

-Oui, merci.

Il me sembla que c'était la vérité. Même si c'était difficile à dire avec ses lunettes de soleil, ses traits semblaient plus détendus. Il sortit un livre que je reconnus immédiatement, avec son élégante reliure et son style ancien. Son livre préféré, l'Idiot, de Dostoïevski. Le partager avec lui m'avait rendue heureuse.

-Tu veux que je te lise la suite ?

Je hochai vivement la tête.

-Oui. Enfin, si ça ne t'ennuie pas.

Dimitri me sourit.

-Comment partager ce que j'aime le plus avec la personne que j'aime le plus pourrait m'ennuyer, Roza ?

Sa remarque me toucha plus que je ne le laissai paraître. Il était si…aimant. J'en aurais presque oublié qu'il était devenu un Strigoï.

-De plus, tu es une bonne lectrice, poursuivit-il.

Je le regardai avec étonnement. Je ne m'étais pas attendue à ce compliment.

-Moi ?

-Oui.

-Mais je ne lis pas ! C'est toi qui fais tout le travail !

Le sourire de Dimitri s'élargit.

-Tu écoutes. Et tu es transportée par mes paroles, je le voix à tes yeux.

Je rougis de plaisir. Dimitri avait vu juste. Cependant, je me demandais si c'était grâce à son talent de conteur ou au texte en lui même que je plongeais dans un rêve en l'écoutant. Dimitri ouvrit le livre et entreprit de me traduire chaque page à voix haute, méticuleusement. Je l'écoutais en admirant le bracelet qui scintillait à mon poignet. Je ne pouvais détacher mon regard des pierres scintillantes, reflétant de minuscules arc en ciel. Cela ne m'empêchait pas d'être attentive à l'histoire que me racontait Dimitri et j'étais captivée, guettant le moment où l'angélique prince Mychkine et la belle mais folle Nastassia Filippovna se reverraient. J'attendais avec impatience que les deux héros se retrouvent.

Cette fois ci, Dimitri finit de lire le livre avant la fin du trajet et je laissai reposer ma tête sur son épaule pendant le reste du voyage, les yeux fermés. Je devinai qu'il somnolait, lui aussi.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes à l'aéroport, nous décidâmes d'attendre. Les Strigoï devaient nous rejoindre. Ils étaient censés être venus par leurs propres moyens. Dimitri se rendit au toilettes pour boire une nouvelle poche de sang. Lorsqu'il revint, ses traits semblaient apaisés, comme à chaque fois qu'il venait de s'abreuver. Je posai mes mains sur son torse.

-Ca va ?

Dimitri me sourit.

-Oui.

Je fis glisser mes doigts sur sa chemise avant de les retirer.

-Tu crois que les autres auront réussi à venir ?

Par les autres, je désignai les Strigoï. Je ne savais pas encore vraiment comment les appeler car le mot Strigoï renvoyait au mal, à quelque chose de négatif.

-Oui, répondit Dimitri.

-Tu es sûr ?

Il hocha la tête.

-J'en suis certain, affirma-t-il.

Je lui fis confiance. Pourtant, c'était difficile, à sept, de venir séparément, par des moyens différents et d'arriver en même temps. Dimitri parut lire dans mes pensées.

-Ils ne pouvaient pas faire autrement que de venir. Sans nous, ils sont obligés de retourner à leur vie d'avant et ce n'est pas ce qu'ils souhaitent. L'entraînement que je leur fais subir porte ses fruits, je le vois bien. Ils sont en train de changer et cela les rend heureux.

J'étais d'accord avec lui. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils pratiquaient les exercices que leur imposait Dimitri, les Strigoï devenaient moins agressifs, ils semblaient moins souffrir. Il consommaient même moins de sang. Moi qui avais été programmée à penser que le seul remède pour un Strigoï était la mort, je trouvais que cela relevait du miracle. Savoir que Dimitri faisait tout cela pour moi accroissait mon bonheur.

-Oh, ils arrivent, dit Dimitri.

En effet, cinq de nos Strigoï venaient vers nous. Ils nous saluèrent. Dimitri leur rendit leur salut.

-Vous êtes ici depuis quand ?

L'un des jumeaux, qui faisaient partie des Strigoï présents, répondit.

-Vassili et moi, nous sommes partis ensemble, en prenant l'avion, le même jour que celui où vous êtes partis. Nicolaï et Yacha sont partis le deuxième jour. Enfin, Sergueï est arrivé aujourd'hui, quelques heures avant vous.

Je les regardais avec étonnement.

-Et vous nous avez attendus à l'aéroport pendant tout ce temps ? Demandai-je.

Vladimir secoua la tête.

-Non. Nous sommes allés dans un petit hôtel pas loin, à l'exception de Sergueï. Nous savions que vous arriviez aujourd'hui.

Dimitri hocha la tête, songeur.

-Dans ce cas, il ne reste plus que Sonia et Mikhail.

Vladimir acquiesça.

-Ils devraient arriver dans dix minutes.

-Alors nous allons les attendre, déclara Dimitri.

Nous allâmes nous installer dans un café réservé au passagers et à ceux qui les attendaient. Je pris un chocolat viennois et un moelleux au chocolat. Que du chocolaté, en somme. Les Strigoï me regardaient d'un air nostalgique, comme s'ils regrettaient l'époque où ils pouvaient apprécier ce genre de mets, eux aussi. Penser à la nourriture me rappela quelque chose.

-Au fait, vous avez pu vous nourrir ? Demandai-je.

Les Strigoï hochèrent la tête.

-Ils nous restait suffisamment de poches de sang, ne t'inquiète pas, me rassura Vladimir.

Il consulta sa montre.

-C'est l'heure. Mikhail et Sonia vont arriver.

Nous nous levâmes et allâmes attendre. Un flot de voyageurs arriva. Bientôt, nous reconnûmes Mikhail et Sonia. Vladimir leur fit de grands signes et ils arrivèrent dans notre direction. Je m'aperçus alors, avec stupeur, qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Nastasia était avec eux.

-Qu'est ce qu'elle fait là ? M'exclamai-je.

Dimitri fronça les sourcils.

-Aucune idée.

Quand sa sœur arriva, souriante, Dimitri la gronda en russe. Celle ci ne se départit pas de son sourire et se tourna vers moi.

-Bonjour, Rose !

Son sourire était si beau que je ne pus m'empêcher de lui rendre.

-Bonjour. Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Son sourire s'élargit.

-Je viens à l'académie avec toi, pour suivre une formation de gardienne.

-Qu'est ce qui te prend ? Fit Dimitri.

-Maman est d'accord, répliqua-t-elle.

Je la pris par les épaules.

-Nastasia, pourquoi veux tu être gardienne ? Ta mère a décidé de vivre parmi les humains, tu peux faire des études et choisir le métier que tu veux. Être gardienne représente un gros sacrifice, tu sais ?

-Mais toi, c'est ce que tu veux faire, non ? Tu es prête à faire ce sacrifice.

Je soupirai.

-C'est différent. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix. J'ai été programmée à devenir une gardienne depuis ma plus tendre enfance. Et j'aime le risque, j'aime me battre.

-J'ai envie de me battre, moi aussi, dit Nastasia.

Ses yeux gris étincelaient lorsqu'elle disait cela, ce qui contribuait à l'embellir encore davantage.

-Et si tu te rendais compte que cela ne te plaisait pas ? Que ferais tu ?

Nastasia resta un moment silencieuse.

-À vrai dire, je ne viens pas dans le but de devenir gardienne, révéla-t-elle.

Dimitri et moi la regardâmes d'un air stupéfait. Qu'avait-elle en tête ? Quand un dhampir s'inscrivait à l'académie, c'était pour devenir gardien. Il était formé, programmé pour cela. Il n'y avait pas d'autres alternative, à moins de quitter l'académie avant son diplôme et de tout plaquer, un peu comme moi je l'avais fait pour rejoindre Dimitri. Cependant, au fond de moi, j'avais toujours su que je reviendrais. L'académie était ma maison, mon foyer.

-Mais alors, pourquoi…commença Dimitri.

-Je vais suivre des cours par correspondance pour compléter l'enseignement que je vais suivre à l'académie. Je vais apprendre à m'endurcir, à me battre pendant quelques années et lorsque je sortirai de l'académie, je suivrais des études de mon choix.

Je restai silencieuse. Je n'avais pas pensé à cette possibilité. Normalement, cela ne marchait pas comme ça. Mais après tout, pourquoi pas ? J'avais toujours eu tendance à encourager ceux qui se rebellaient contre le système, qui brisaient le moule solide dans lequel on nous avait fait prisonniers. Nastasia était très courageuse de vouloir suivre l'enseignement de l'académie, un entraînement solide et éprouvant, tout en suivant des cours par correspondance à côté. Je lançai un regard à Dimitri. Il semblait décontenancé mais pas opposé à son projet.

-Je pense que c'est une bonne idée, dis-je finalement.

Nastasia m'adressa un sourire reconnaissant et réjoui. Je ressentis un plaisir indicible à l'idée de faire plaisir à une aussi jolie fille, qui plus est la sœur de la personne que j'aimais le plus au monde. Dimitri soupira.

-Fais ce que tu veux, Nastacha. Après tout, tu seras majeure dans quelques années, je n'aurais plus mon mot à dire.

-Merci, Dimka, se réjouit-elle.

Sur ces mots, elle alla l'embrasser sur la joue. À ma grande surprise, elle me déposa aussi un baiser sur la joue.

-Merci, Roza, dit-elle.

Je rougis.

-De rien, fis-je.

Je n'étais pas habituée à ce que quelqu'un d'autre que Dimitri m'appelle Roza et cela me troublait.

Dimitri appela deux voitures et nous montâmes à l'intérieur. Je montai avec Dimitri, Nastasia, Sonia, Vassili, Vladimir et Mikhail. Nous nous arrêtâmes à l'hôtel où les Strigoï devaient aller chercher leurs affaires et surtout, leurs poches de sang. Puis nous quittâmes Missoula. Au bout d'une heure de route, nous arrivâmes dans les montagnes.

-Nous allons nous cacher ici, déclara Dimitri. À l'endroit où les derniers Strigoï qui avaient attaqué l'école s'étaient installés.

Je me mordillai nerveusement la lèvre. Dimitri s'en aperçut.

-Il y a un problème, Rose ?

-En fait, j'ai tout brûlé, je ne te l'avais pas dit ?

Dimitri me regarda en silence puis éclata de rire.

-Si ! J'avais oublié. Hé bien, ce n'est pas grave. Nous nettoierons les cendres et réaménagerons l'endroit.

J'enroulai nerveusement une mèche de cheveux autour de mon doigt.

-Tu es sûr ?

Dimitri joua avec la mèche que je venais de libérer.

-Roza, n'oublie pas que j'ai vécu dans les égouts. Je peux m'accommoder d'un endroit ravagé par un incendie.

-Oh, c'est vrai.

Nous descendîmes de voiture, suivis par les autres. Nous devions continuer le chemin à pied. Je marchai en tête, connaissant bien les lieux pour avoir arpenté les montagnes en compagnie d'un groupe de Moroï que j'avais sauvés. Grâce aux raccourcis que j'avais emprunté, nous retrouvâmes facilement l'ancien repaire des Strigoï. Une fois Dimitri et les autres installés, je regardai Nastasia.

-Nous, nous allons à l'académie. Veux tu que nous partions tout de suite ou préfères tu te reposer ?

Nastasia secoua la tête.

-Je me suis reposée dans l'avion. Nous pouvons y aller.

Elle semblait impatiente. J'embrassai longuement Dimitri, qui me souhaita bonne chance, et je promis de revenir le voir le plus vite possible avec du sang frais. Ensuite, Nastasia et moi, nous nous mîmes en route pour l'académie.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Résumé: Suite de la quête funeste: Rose et Dimitri tentent de trouver un remède pour les Strigoï.

Révolution de nuit

Chapitre quatre

Nous étions arrivées à l'académie. Elle n'avait pas changé. Pourquoi aurait-elle changé ? J'avais l'impression agréable de rentrer à la maison. Cette impression se justifiait par le fait que je n'avais pas eu d'autre maison, depuis mon enfance. Ma mère m'avait confiée à l'académie pour ne plus se préoccuper de moi. Elle avait même fini par me renier. Cela ne m'affectait pas plus que ça. Entre Dimitri et elle, mon choix était fait.

Nastasia regardait les lieux avec de grands yeux impressionnés.

-C'est l'académie ?

Je hochai la tête.

-Oui. Ca te plaît ?

Elle acquiesça.

-Oui. C'est…impressionnant. Et classe.

Je m'arrêtai. Je venais de me souvenir d'un détail. Nastasia me regarda d'un air étonné.

-On ne rentre pas ?

Je secouai la tête.

-Non. Pas tout de suite.

-Pourquoi ?

Je lui souris.

-Je viens de me rappeler qu'il fait encore jour. Tout le monde dort, à cette heure là.

-Oh.

Nastasia semblait désappointée. Visiblement, elle était fébrile et impatiente à l'idée de s'inscrire. Je lui souris de nouveau.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, il fait déjà sombre. Dans un peu plus d'une demie heure, nous pourrons entrer.

Nastasia hocha la tête. Visiblement, ce temps d'attente lui semblait raisonnable.

-Qu'est ce qu'on fait, en attendant ?

-Je te propose qu'on reste à l'extérieur et qu'on aille se promener. Il y a plein d'endroits chouettes, tu verras.

Cette perspective sembla enthousiasmer Nastasia. Pourtant, quelque chose parut la couper dans son élan.

-Qu'il y a-t-il ? M'enquis je devant son air hésitant.

Elle me désigna nos bagages d'un signe de tête.

-Que va-t-on faire de nos valises ? On a marché plus d'une heure avec. Elles ne sont pas très lourdes mais j'ai envie de poser la mienne.

Je lui fis un sourire rassurant.

-Nous allons les poser à l'entrée. Il n'y a pas de voleurs, à l'académie.

Nous entreprîmes de nous promener à l'extérieur. À cette heure là, l'académie était calme et tranquille, esseulée. Je lui fis visiter, tous les coins et recoins, les endroits où l'on pouvait bénéficier d'un peu d'intimité, le lac autour duquel nous marchâmes. Je commentai à voix haute les lieux que nous visitions et Nastasia buvait mes paroles. Je découvris, non sans surprise, que j'étais un bon guide. Peut-être serait-ce une nouvelle vocation, si je ne pouvais pas me réinscrire à l'académie. Pourtant, il le fallait. Non pas parce que je voulais devenir la gardienne de Lissa, qui ne me parlait plus, mais parce que j'avais besoin de la magie des Moroï pour guérir Dimitri.

Redécouvrir les lieux était un réel plaisir, ainsi que le fait de les faire découvrir à Nastasia. Le temps passa vite et la nuit tomba. Malgré l'obscurité, les sens aiguisés de nos gènes de vampire nous permettaient de distinguer nettement ce qui nous entourait. Je regardai ma montre.

-C'est bon. On va pouvoir y aller.

Lorsque nous rentrâmes dans l'académie, les gens déjà réveillés qui passaient dans les couloirs arrêtaient leur regard sur moi. Manifestement, j'étais une célébrité. J'avais toujours été populaire mais ma renommée devait avoir monté en flèche. Je me contentai de les saluer d'un signe de tête, sans m'arrêter. Je m'arrêtai au bureau de Kirova, la directrice. La porte était ouverte. Je fis signe à Nastasia de m'attendre dehors, je frappai deux coups à la porte pour signaler ma présence et entrai.

-Bonjour, madame Kirova, dis-je poliment.

L'intéressée sursauta en me reconnaissant. Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle me gronde sèchement, qu'elle me reproche d'avoir abandonné l'académie au moment où l'on avait le plus besoin de moi et qu'elle me renvoie sèchement. Je m'y étais préparée et j'étais prête à essayer de la convaincre de me laisser rester à l'académie. Aussi, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle soit contente de me voir.

-Rosemarie ! Dieu soit loué !

Sous mes yeux surpris, elle se leva et vint à ma rencontre. Elle me tendit la main, que je lui serrai. C'était surprenant. De la part de Kirova, ce geste montrait qu'elle me traitait presque en égale.

-Comment allez vous ?

-Bien, merci.

Une lueur d'admiration brilla dans ses yeux.

-Deirdre m'a raconté vos exploits. Est ce vrai que vous avez paré plusieurs attaques de Strigoï pendant votre voyage ?

Je hochai la tête. Je me demandais ce que Deirdre lui avait dit d'autre. Elle ne lui avait sans doute pas parlé de Dimitri. Une psychologue respectait scrupuleusement les secrets de ses patients.

-C'est exact.

-C'est impressionnant !

J'esquissai un sourire modeste.

-J'ai été bien formée, dis-je.

Kirova hocha la tête.

-Oui mais vous surpassez la plupart de nos élèves. Nous avons de la chance que vous soyez revenue parmi nous !

Ses paroles mirent quelques secondes avant de faire leur chemin dans mon esprit.

-Vous voulez dire…que vous seriez d'accord pour me réinscrire ?

Kirova acquiesça d'un signe de tête vigoureux.

-Bien sûr que oui ! Nous avons besoin de vous ! Et puis, vous n'avez manqué que deux mois de cours. Vous avez réussi à compenser deux ans d'absence alors vous rattraperez votre retard sans mal…

Elle s'interrompit, soudain angoissée.

-À moins que…vous ne soyez pas revenue pour vous réinscrire mais pour une autre raison.

Je lui adressai un sourire rassurant.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je viens effectivement pour une réinscription.

Kirova soupira de soulagement.

-Tant mieux ! Je vais vous donner les papiers nécessaires.

Elle fouilla dans son bureau à la recherche d'un formulaire d'inscription. Soudain, elle s'arrêta net.

-Mademoiselle Hathaway, je peux vous poser une question indiscrète ?

Je la regardai d'un air surpris. Ce n'était pas le genre de Kirova de faire preuve de curiosité mal placée. Elle était très stricte et professionnelle. Cependant, elle venait de me montrer un visage d'elle beaucoup plus humain. Il était difficile de croire qu'elle avait voulu me renvoyer il n'y avait pas si longtemps.

-Essayez toujours.

Elle se massa le menton en fronçant les sourcils.

-J'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez des problèmes à régler. Est ce fait ?

Finalement, cette question n'était pas très surprenante.

-Pas exactement. En fait, je pense que je les réglerai mieux en restant à l'académie.

-C'est très sage de votre part, approuva-t-elle. Je peux peut-être vous aider ?

Je réprimais un sourire en imaginant la tête de Kirova si je lui disais que j'aidais des Strigoï à s'abriter dans les montagnes près de l'académie et que j'avais le projet fou de les guérir. Elle jetterait probablement mon formulaire d'inscription et en plus de me renvoyer de l'académie avant même que j'aie pu m'y réinscrire, elle m'aurait fait jeter en prison. Il était donc évidemment hors de question de lui révéler la vérité. Je lui adressai un sourire.

-C'est gentil à vous de le proposer mais vous ne pouvez pas m'aider, dis-je.

Kirova n'insista pas. Elle me tendit le formulaire d'inscription, me nota sur une feuille tous les papiers nécessaires en me demandant de les lui fournir quand je reviendrais avec le formulaire rempli. En attendant, je pouvais aller me reposer. Ma chambre était restée libre, aucun nouvel élève n'étant arrivé pendant mes deux mois d'absence. On n'avait pas touché à mes affaires, dans l'espoir que je finirais par revenir. Je fus touchée de l'apprendre.

Lorsque Kirova me congédia, je retrouvai Nastasia qui m'attendait. Elle semblait un peu fatiguée.

-Alors, comment ça s'est passé ?

Je lui souris et levai le pouce en signe de victoire.

-Je peux me réinscrire.

Nastasia m'adressa un sourire sincère.

-Super ! Cela a été drôlement facile, dis donc !

Je m'esclaffai.

-Oui. Il y a quelques mois, Kirova me détestait et maintenant, je suis sa chouchoute, plaisantai-je.

Nastasia rit discrètement.

-J'espère que j'aurais autant de chance que toi, dit-elle.

-Dis lui que tu es la sœur de Dimitri Belikov, cela devrait peser dans la balance.

Sur ce, je laissai Nastasia entrer dans le bureau de la directrice pour s'entretenir avec elle et je regagnai ma chambre. Comme me l'avait garanti Kirova, elle était telle que je l'avais laissée à mon départ. J'étais heureuse de retrouver mon lit, mes affaires. Je n'avais pas pu les emmener lors de mon voyage. En effet, ce n'était pas un déménagement. Cela ne m'avait pas empêché de craindre qu'on me prendrait mes affaires, même si cette inquiétude était secondaire, comparée à celle que j'éprouvais pour Dimitri. J'allai à la fenêtre. La vue m'avait manqué. J'étais heureuse de me trouver là, tranquille et seule. Bientôt, je devrais affronter les Moroï et les dhampirs et surtout, Lissa.

Je décidai d'aller prendre une douche. L'eau me fit du bien. Prendre une douche dans un endroit que je considérais comme chez moi était différent du fait de la prendre dans plusieurs hôtels différents. C'était plus agréable. Une fois sortie de la douche, je me séchai les cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient secs et doux. En deux mois, malgré mon manque de repos et tous mes tourments, ils avaient beaucoup poussé et m'arrivaient jusqu'à la taille, ce qui m'aillait très bien. Il était hors de question que je les coupe. Je me contenterais d'égaliser les pointes. Peut-être trouverais je le temps d'aller chez le coiffeur, maintenant que j'étais revenue. J'enfilai de nouveaux vêtements. Une mini jupe, des bottes et un pull noir aux manches en dentelle. J'avais acheté le tout à New York. Ensuite, je me maquillai. Bien que Dimitri ne soit plus là, j'aimais me faire belle, pour moi même.

Fin prête, je descendis à la cafétéria et m'installai à une table pour remplir mon formulaire d'inscription.

Quand j'eus finis de remplir le formulaire d'inscription, j'allai me chercher un chocolat chaud et sortis le livre que j'avais emmené, _Crimes et Châtiments_, de Dostoïevski. Dimitri me l'avait conseillé. J'avais tellement apprécié l'Idiot que je voulais découvrir les autres œuvres de cet auteur. Dimitri m'avait conseillé celle ci et la lire était pour moi l'occasion de me rapprocher davantage de lui. Cependant, j'aurais préféré que ce soit Dimitri que me la lise, pour entendre sa voix si captivante.

Je lus tranquillement jusqu'à onze heures du soir. J'étais captivée. J'étais sous le charme du héros, Raskolnikov, même s'il n'était pas Dimitri. Ce n'était pas un problème. Dimitri ne serait pas jaloux d'un personnage fictif. Alors que j'étais arrivée au premier tiers du livre, la cafétéria commença à se remplir. Au début, j'y prêtai à peine attention. Mais je me rendis compte ensuite que je n'allais pas rester tranquille bien longtemps.

Une fille que je ne connaissais pas s'approcha de moi.

-Tu es Rose Hathaway, n'est ce pas ?

J'acquiesçai.

-Oui.

Je regrettai presque aussitôt d'avoir dit la vérité, qui m'empêcherait de conserver mon anonymat et d'être tranquille, avant de me rappeler qu'elle aurait de toute façon fini par la connaître. La jeune fille interpella ses camarades.

-Hé, les gars ! C'est Rose Hathaway !

Elle avait parlé assez fort pour que tout le monde l'entende. Génial. Des Moroï que je supposai être ses amis arrivèrent, ainsi que d'autres curieux, parmi lesquels il y avait des dhampirs. Il y a quelques mois, j'aurais adoré être au centre de l'attention mais là, je n'avais qu'une envie, avoir la paix.

-C'est Rose Hathaway ? Elle est revenue?

-Mais oui ! C'est bien elle !

Je soupirai.

-Oui, c'est bien moi.

-C'est vrai que tu as tué un nombre incalculable de Strigoï ?

Malgré ma lassitude, une part de moi était flattée.

-Oui, c'est vrai, répondis-je.

-Trop cool !

Ils me complimentèrent avec enthousiasme, déclarant que j'étais une super héroïne. Lorsqu'ils me demandèrent pourquoi j'étais partie, je leur servis la même réponse qu'à Kirova, à savoir que j'avais des problèmes à régler. Je refusai de leur en dire plus et prétextai que j'étais fatiguée et que j'avais besoin d'être seule. À contrecœur, ils exaucèrent mon vœu et regagnèrent leurs places. J'envisageai de retourner lire dans ma chambre au cas où d'autres élèves viendraient me déranger, quand j'entendis une voix douce et familière.

-Rose, c'est toi ?

Je levai la tête et vis une ravissante jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds et aux yeux verts remplis de gentillesse, au visage empli d'une infinie douceur. Ce visage angélique semblait troublé par ma vue.

-Salut, Lissa.

J'étais surprise qu'elle vienne me voir. La dernière fois que nous nous étions parlé, elle était en colère contre moi et avait mis un terme à mon amitié. Logiquement, elle n'était donc pas là pour me souhaiter la bienvenue. Allait-elle me demander de partir ? Je n'en avais pas l'impression. Il n'y avait aucune hostilité dans ses beaux yeux. Je me levai.

-Rose, dieu soit loué, souffla-t-elle.

Sur ces mots, elle se jeta dans mes bras, à ma grande surprise. Je lui rendis son étreinte. C'était bon de la retrouver, elle, ma meilleure amie, de me réconcilier avec elle. Je m'étais aperçue par le biais de notre lien qu'elle était en train de mal tourner et pourtant, celle que je tenais dans mes bras était toujours la même Lissa, douce et généreuse, celle qui m'avait ramenée à la vie. Lorsqu'elle s'écarta, elle me détailla de la tête aux pieds.

-Tu es ravissante ! Cela te va si bien !

Je lui souris.

-J'ai fait du shopping à New York.

Les yeux de Lissa s'agrandirent.

-À new York ? Mais c'est génial!

Son enthousiasme me fit plaisir.

-Oui, c'était plutôt cool.

Les yeux de Lissa pétillaient de curiosité et d'impatience.

-Il va falloir que tu me raconte tout en détail !

Je hochai la tête.

-D'accord, mais pas ici. Allons dans ma chambre, je te dirai tout ce que tu veux.

Lissa jeta un coup d'œil à toutes les têtes curieuses tournées vers nous.

-Tu as raison, approuva-t-elle.

Nous prîmes un sandwich chacune et allâmes dans ma chambre. Là, je m'assis sur mon lit et invitai Lissa à faire de même. Je mordis dans mon sandwich et en avalai quelques bouchées avant de poser à Lissa la question qui me brûlait les lèvres.

-Pourquoi n'es tu plus fâchée contre moi ? Je croyais que tu me détestais.

Lissa me sourit, comme pour s'excuser.

-Je ne t'ai jamais détestée, dit-elle avec douceur. Au contraire, je t'aimais trop, c'était pour cela que je t'en voulais. Je trouvais ça injuste que tu puisses toujours te glisser dans mon esprit alors que j'aurais payé cher pour pouvoir en faire de même avec toi. Je ne savais pas où tu étais, si tu allais bien. Après notre dispute, je m'en suis voulu tout de suite après. J'en ai parlé à Christian et Adrian, ils ont pris ta défense.

-C'est vrai ?

Lissa acquiesça.

-Oui.

Je n'étais pas surprise qu'Adrian ait pris ma défense, il était amoureux de moi. De la part de Christian, c'était plus surprenant. Lui et moi, nous ne nous entendions pas très bien, jusqu'à ce que je sois désignée pour être sa gardienne lors d'un exercice de terrain.

Lissa se pencha vers moi et me prit les mains.

-Rose, as tu fait ce que tu voulais faire ?

Je pris une nouvelle bouchée de mon sandwich avant de lui répondre.

-Pas exactement.

Lissa fronça les sourcils.

-Que veux tu dire ?

-Si ça ne te gêne pas, j'aimerais manger mon sandwich avant de t'expliquer. Je meurs de faim. Ensuite, je te dirais tout.

Lissa hocha la tête.

-Pas de problème. Moi aussi, j'ai faim.

-Tu n'es pas allée voir les sources ?

Les sources désignaient les humains dont les Moroï s'abreuvaient, à petites doses, sans les tuer. Après s'être abreuvés, les Moroï n'avaient généralement que peu d'appétit. Lissa secoua la tête.

-Pas encore.

Nous mangeâmes nos sandwichs. J'avais pris un sandwich à la viande hachée et aux frites, peu diététique mais délicieux. De toute façon, j'avais une constitution avantageuse qui me permettait de manger ce que je voulais en restant mince, même si j'avais des formes généreuses. Quand à Lissa, c'était une Moroï, et les Moroï étaient naturellement minces. Pourtant, elle avait opté pour un sandwich à l'œuf dur et à la tomate, sain et peu calorique. Quand nous eûmes fini de manger, je proposai à Lissa de tout lui raconter.

-Tu ne veux pas un dessert, avant ? S'enquit-elle.

-J'aimerais bien mais je suis trop paresseuse pour retourner à la cafétéria.

Lissa sourit.

-Ce ne sera pas nécessaire.

Sous mes yeux surpris, elle sortit de son sac un sachet plastique et en sortit deux muffins à la vanille. Elle m'en donna un.

-Merci. Tu es prévoyante !

Lissa sourit.

-J'avais pris ce petit en cas pour manger pendant la pause mais avec le copieux petit déjeuner que j'avais pris, je n'avais plus faim.

-Cela tombe bien.

Je mordis dans mon muffin moelleux au goût vanillé. La nourriture qui était proposée à l'académie n'était pas mauvaise, même si durant mon voyage, je n'avais pas eu à me plaindre. Les repas que l'on servait dans le car et le bateau était très bonne, il y avait beaucoup de viennoiseries. La cuisine russe ne m'avait pas déplu non plus, d'autant plus que la mère de Dimitri, Anna, était bonne cuisinière.

-C'est délicieux, dis-je à Lissa. Merci.

Celle ci sourit de nouveau.

-Ce n'est pas mauvais, convint-elle. Cela dit, je préfère le sang humain.

Mon estomac a présent rempli, je pris une profonde inspiration.

-Bon. Je vais tout te raconter.

Je pris une profonde inspiration et entamai mon récit. Je lui racontai tout, sans omettre les détails. Je lui parlai des discussions que j'avais eu avec Deirdre, je lui racontai comment j'avais dirigé une armée de Moroï contre un bateau grouillant de Strigoï, et surtout, comment j'avais retrouvé Dimitri. Elle ne m'interrompit pas une seule fois. J'aurais pensé qu'elle serait tentée de le faire, étant donné les révélations abracadabrantes que je lui avais faites, mais notre lien m'indiqua qu'elle n'en avait pas envie, fascinée par mon récit.

Lorsque j'eus fini, elle resta un moment silencieuse.

-Tu entretiens une relation amoureuse avec Dimitri alors que c'est un Strigoï ?

Je soupirai.

-Oui. Lissa, je sais que ça peut paraître…

Mon amie leva la main pour me faire taire.

-Rose, je trouve ça génial. C'est tellement romantique ! Dimitri est resté le même par amour pour toi ?

Le soulagement m'envahit.

-Je suis heureuse que tu me comprennes.

Lissa me prit la main.

-Je vais t'aider à trouver un remède. Nous réussirons, je te le promets.

* * *

><p>Voilà pour le chapitre quatre! Reviews? Joyeuses Pâques!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Résumé: Suite de la quête funeste: Rose et Dimitri tentent de trouver un remède pour les Strigoï.

Révolution de nuit

Chapitre cinq

Reprendre les cours était…étrange. Retrouver le quotidien de l'académie, là où je l'avais laissé, comme si je n'étais jamais partie, me faisait un drôle d'effet. Pourtant, je n'étais partie que deux mois. Cependant, ces deux mois avaient été bien remplis et éprouvants. J'avais l'impression de ne plus être la même. J'avais grandi, j'étais plus mûre et je me sentais en décalage avec les autres. D'ailleurs, les choses n'étaient plus tout à fait les mêmes qu'avant mon départ. J'étais devenue encore plus célèbre qu'avant. Toutes sortes de rumeurs couraient sur mon départ. Je ne les écoutais que d'une oreille. Les garçons, Moroï et dhampirs confondus, auraient fait n'importe quoi pour sortir avec moi. À une époque, j'en aurais profité mais cela ne m'intéressait plus.

Lissa et moi, nous ne nous quittions plus. J'appréhendais de revoir Adrian mais il s'était absenté pendant une semaine. Je savais que je devrais lui dire la vérité. Lorsqu'il m'avait prêté l'argent dont j'avais besoin pour mon voyage, il m'avait fait promettre de lui laisser une chance à mon retour. Or, avec Dimitri qui était toujours vivant, aussi vivant qu'un Strigoï puisse l'être, c'était impossible. Il devrait le comprendre. De toute façon, qu'il le comprenne ou non, cela ne changeait rien pour moi, si ce n'est le temps que je devrais mettre à lui rembourser son argent.

Je rendais visite à Dimitri régulièrement, dans les montagnes. Pour le nourrir, je pillais les banques de sang de l'académie. Cela passa inaperçu, car elles n'étaient utilisées par les Moroï qu'en dernier recours. En effet, ils s'abreuvaient sur des sources humaines, vivantes, les banques de sang n'étaient là qu'en cas de manque de sources, ce qui n'arrivait jamais.

J'étais en train de m'entraîner dans le gymnase quand Lissa m'interrompit.

-Salut, Lissa.

Je lui souris, mais elle ne me rendit pas mon sourire.

-Je savais que je te trouverais là, Rose.

-Evidemment.

Elle avait l'air alarmée.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

Elle s'avança vers moi, me prit les mains avec douceur et me regarda d'un air grave.

-Dimitri et ses compagnons Strigoï sont en prison.

Je crus avoir mal entendu. Lissa s'en rendit compte.

-Ils sont en prison, Rose, répéta-t-elle doucement.

Je restai silencieuse, le temps que l'information fasse son chemin dans mon esprit. Dimitri en prison. Cela me paraissait…irréel. Je devais soigner Dimitri. Il n'avait pas pu se faire prendre. Cela perturbait tous nos plans.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Demandai-je lorsque j'eus retrouvé l'usage de la parole.

Lissa me regarda d'un air compatissant.

-Il s'est fait prendre. Les gardiens ont retrouvé leur cachette dans les montagnes.

Je soupirai. Nous avions été idiots de choisir le même endroit, juste parce que je le retrouverais plus facilement. Les Strigoï ne restaient jamais longtemps au même endroit, nous avions donc pensé que les gardiens n'y reviendraient pas. Nous nous étions trompés. Sans doute avaient-ils voulu vérifier que les lieux étaient déserts, deux mois après. C'était trop bête.

Lissa me pressa les mains pour m'aider à me ressaisir.

-Vois le bon côté des choses. Ils ne l'ont pas tué.

Je sursautai.

-Tu as raison ! Pourquoi ne l'ont-ils pas tué ?

Quand un gardien capturait un Strigoï, c'était toujours pour le tuer. Les Strigoï n'allaient pas en prison, tout simplement parce qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit à un procès.

-Je ne sais pas, dit Lissa. Il est emprisonné à l'académie. Tu pourrais peut-être aller le voir.

Une lueur d'espoir naquit en moi.

-Je vais pouvoir le voir ? tant mieux, soufflai-je.

Lissa hocha la tête.

-Oui, et ce n'est pas tout. Si nous pouvons aller le voir, nous pourrons lui administrer le remède. Ainsi, ils seront obligés de le libérer. Mais il faut se dépêcher de trouver un remède.

Je hochai la tête.

-En effet. En attendant, il faut que j'aille le voir.

Je réussis à obtenir l'autorisation de Kirova pour aller le voir. Elle fut tout d'abord réticente à me la donner, mais je réussis à la convaincre. L'argument qui me permit de la convaincre était qu'en tant que gardienne, je devais m'imposer l'épreuve de revoir quelqu'un qui avait compté pour moi alors qu'il était devenu mon ennemi et me préparer à le traiter comme tel. Kirova fut surprise, impressionnée et me félicita pour mon courage et ma maturité.

J'allai voir Dimitri seule. La dernière fois que je m'étais rendue à la prison de l'académie, c'était pour voir Victor Dashkov, qui s'en était pris à Lissa. Sa fille Nathalie, devenue Strigoï, était venue le voir et s'en était prise à moi. Heureusement, Dimitri était intervenue et l'avait éliminée. Ainsi, les souvenirs me submergèrent quand j'entrai dans la prison. Je m'approchai de la cellule de Dimitri. Les Strigoï étaient enfermés séparément.

-Dimitri, dis-je.

Ce dernier se tourna vers moi l'air agressif. Le rouge qui encerclait ses prunelles s'était accentué. Il semblait assoiffé. Lorsqu'il me reconnut, il se calma.

-C'est toi, Roza.

Sa voix était devenue rauque.

-Oui.

Il tendit la main à travers les barreaux et je la serrai.

-Ils ne te donnent pas de sang ? Dis-je d'une voix douce.

Dimitri secoua la tête.

-Non. Cela réveille mes instincts les plus bas.

J'avais prévu ce cas de figure. Je sortis le cutter que j'avais emmené exprès et m'entaillai le poignet. Le sang coula.

-Bois, dis-je en exposant mon poignet devant sa bouche.

Dimitri fut incapable de refuser. Il s'empara de mon poignet et but. Je ressentis un mélange de bien être, de désir et d'excitation. Je commençais à me sentir faible quand il se fit violence et me rendit mon poignet en s'écartant.

-Il vaut mieux que tu t'en ailles, dit-il. Je suis désolé, mais l'odeur de ton sang me donne envie de continuer sans m'arrêter.

Je hochai la tête.

-D'accord. Dis moi seulement pourquoi ils ne vous ont pas tués.

-Oh, ça. Nous avons accepté de nous rendre, sans nous battre.

J'aurais aimé voir la tête des gardiens à ce moment là.

-Cela a du les surprendre, dis-je. Les Strigoï ne se rendent jamais.

Dimitri esquissa un maigre sourire.

-Je ne te le fais pas dire. Allez, file !

Je le regardai dans les yeux.

-Je vais trouver un remède. Et je te sortirai de là, promis-je.

Dimitri sourit de nouveau.

-J'ai confiance en toi, Roza.

-Je t'aime.

Sur ces derniers mots, je m'esquivai. J'espérais que mon sang redonnerait des forces à Dimitri et apaiserait un peu sa soif.

Lorsque je rentrai dans ma chambre, Lissa m'attendait.

-Alors, comment ça s'est passé ?

Elle semblait inquiète.

-Ca va. Il m'a expliqué pourquoi on ne les avait pas tués, ses compagnons et lui.

Je lui expliquai qu'il avait décidé de se rendre, en omettant de préciser qu'il n'était plus tout à fait lui même à cause de la soif et que je lui avais offert mon sang. Je savais pertinemment que Lissa ne nous aurait pas jugés mais je préférais lui épargner les détails douloureux. De la même manière, je ne lui avais pas dit que j'avais offert mon sang à Dimitri, exactement comme une catin rouge, pas par peur de la choquer mais parce que c'était un acte intime, qui devait rester entre lui et moi.

-Au fait, Adrian est arrivé.

-Oh. Il sait que je suis là ?

Lissa acquiesça.

-Oui, mais c'est tout ce que je lui ai dit. J'ai préféré te laisser expliquer le reste.

J'opinai.

-Tu as bien fait.

Cette histoire était si compliquée qu'il valait mieux que je la lui explique directement et je serais plus à même de le convaincre de m'aider.

-Il a hâte de te revoir.

J'eus un sourire désabusé.

-Hé bien, il risque d'être déçu, murmurai-je.

Je suivis Lissa dans la chambre d'Adrian. Ce dernier s'y trouvait. Il tressaillit en me voyant.

-Rose ? C'est bien toi ?

-Salut, Adrian.

Il me dévisagea, les yeux plein d'espoir et de bonheur. J'étais trop préoccupée par la situation de Dimitri pour culpabiliser.

-Tu as changé. Tu es encore plus belle qu'avant.

Je m'autorisai un sourire.

-Toi, par contre, tu n'as pas changé.

Il était toujours aussi mignon, avec sa mèche châtain qui retombaient de manière insolente sur ses yeux verts pétillants. J'inspirai profondément et repris la parole. Il fallait mettre les choses au clair tout de suite.

-Je suis désolée, Adrian.

L'espoir qui brillait dans ses yeux s'atténua et son regard s'assombrit.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je ne vais pas pouvoir te rembourser tout de suite mais je te promets de le faire. Et puis, je ne vais pas pouvoir tenir ma promesse.

Adrian baissa la tête. Lorsqu'il la releva, il esquissa un sourire désabusé.

-Tu as retrouvé Belikov ? Ce n'est pas un Strigoï, finalement ?

-Si.

Adrian haussa les sourcils.

-Mais alors…tu l'as tué ou…

Je l'interrompis.

-Je ne l'ai pas tué.

Adrian m'adressa un regard où se peignait l'incompréhension, puis il sembla réaliser quelque chose. Il me regarda d'un air incrédule et choqué.

-Tu veux dire que…non, ce n'est pas possible.

-Si.

Ce mot sembla avoir l'effet d'un claquement de fouet sur Adrian. Il vacilla, puis se ressaisit et me regarda à nouveau.

-Tu es toujours avec Belikov, alors que c'est un Strigoï.

Je hochai la tête.

-C'est exact, dis-je calmement.

Adrian se laissa tomber sur son lit. Il semblait vidé de toute son énergie. Il fallait que je m'explique. J'avais besoin de lui pour soigner Dimitri. Je savais que la vérité qu'il venait d'entendre était dure à admettre mais une fois que je lui aurais tout expliqué, il comprendrait. Il n'avait pas le choix. Lissa le regarda d'un air inquiet et compatissant.

-Adrian, je sais ce que tu ressens mais crois moi, c'est loin d'être aussi monstrueux que cela en a l'air. En fait…

Adrian leva une main pour l'interrompre.

-Laissez moi. Laissez moi seul.

Il avait parlé d'une voix dure que je ne lui connaissais pas. Je m'avançai vers lui, les poings posés sur les hanches, avec détermination.

-Adrian, tu vas me laisser m'expliquer. Ensuite, si je n'arrive pas à te convaincre de m'aider, je te laisserai tranquille.

C'était un mensonge. Je ne le laisserais pas tranquille tant qu'il n'aurait pas accepté de m'aider. Il allait m'apporter son aide, qu'il le veuille ou non. Adrian me regarda d'un air douloureux. J'aurais dû être touchée, éprouver de la compassion et de la culpabilité, mais j'étais trop omnubilée par l'idée de le rallier à ma cause pour cela. De plus, je n'étais sensible qu'aux regards de Dimitri. Nous restâmes un certain temps silencieux, à nous dévisager. Finalement, il poussa un profond soupir et se redressa.

-D'accord, céda-t-il. Tu as gagné. Je t'écoute.

Pour la deuxième fois, je racontai ce qui s'était passé en Russie. Cependant, contrairement à Lissa, il m'avait rendu visite pendant mes rêves et connaissait une partie de l'histoire. Le début. Mais il lui manquait le plus important. En effet, il avait cessé de me harceler dans mes rêves quand j'avais retrouvé Dimitri. Je lui expliquai que Dimitri était un Strigoï en quête de rédemption et que c'était aussi le cas de ses compagnons. Cependant, malgré cela, ils avaient perdu leur humanité et je devais leur donner une chance de redevenir comme avant.

Adrian ne m'interrompit pas plus que Lissa ne l'avait fait. Il buvait mes paroles. Je le comprenais. Parler de « gentils » Strigoï avait de quoi capter l'attention.

-Voilà, tu sais tout, dis-je finalement.

Je sortis une bouteille d'eau et en bus une gorgée, pour apaiser ma gorge fatiguée d'avoir autant parlé. Adrian resta silencieux, le visage songeur. Lissa s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur la sienne avec douceur.

-Adrian, dis quelque chose, je t'en prie, le supplia-t-elle.

Adrian lui adressa un sourire.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, cousine.

Il reposa son regard sur moi et cessa de sourire. J'attendais son verdict.

-Belikov doit vraiment beaucoup t'aimer. Autant que moi.

À mon avis, il se trompait. Dimitri m'aimait sûrement plus que lui. Mais je m'abstins de lui en faire la remarque.

-Tu en doutais ? me contentais-je de dire.

Adrian soupira.

-Plus ou moins. J'espérais être celui qui t'aimais le plus. Tant pis. Sinon, c'est difficile à croire mais je trouve merveilleux qu'il existe de bons Strigoï, bien plus qu'on ne le croit. Je les admire.

Je souris, soulagée.

-Cela veut dire que tu vas nous aider ?

Adrian esquissa un sourire. Il était redevenu lui même.

-Bien sûr. Comment pourrais tu te passer de mon aide, petite dhampir ?

Je levai les yeux au ciel, sans toutefois réprimer un sourire.

-Tu vas déjà mieux, on dirait.

-Je suis sérieux. Lissa et moi, on a le pouvoir de guérir. Comme nous sommes les seuls que tu connaisses dans ce cas, tu aurais du mal à te passer de nous.

Je m'assombris. J'avais déjà pensé que l'élément que contrôlaient Lissa et Adrian, l'esprit, pourrait m'aider à guérir Dimitri. En effet, contrôler l'esprit pouvait permettre d'exercer un contrôle mental sur une personne et la guérir. Cela permettait même de ressusciter quelqu'un qui venait de mourir, j'en avais fait personnellement l'expérience. À ce titre, utilisé à forte doses, l'esprit pouvait-être doublement efficace sur les Strigoï. Cela pouvait leur permettre de récupérer leur âme et de revenir à la vie. Cependant, utiliser trop son pouvoir avait des effets secondaires dangereux et pouvait rendre fou.

-Vous ne pourrez pas vous servir de votre pouvoir pour guérir les Strigoï. Même pour un seul.

Quand je disais un seul, je pensais évidemment à Dimitri. Pour moi, il passait avant tous les autres.

-Tu as une meilleure idée ? Dit Adrian. Je suis sûr que nous avons le pouvoir de guérir les Strigoï.

Lissa intervint.

-Oui , mais nous ne tiendrons pas le coup, tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

Le regard d'Adrian s'assombrit.

-C'est vrai, admit-il.

Il resta un moment silencieux, puis reprit la parole.

-Nous devons donc trouver un moyen de…d'extraire ce pouvoir de notre corps.

Je restai silencieuse. Je réfléchis à ce qu'Adrian venait de dire. Extraire leur pouvoir ? Comment était ce possible ? De leur corps, qui plus est ? Il en parlait comme si ce pouvoir était physique. Je réalisai qu'il n'avait pas tort. Après tout, les médicaments qu'avait pris Lissa pendant un certain temps avaient réussi à neutraliser ses pouvoirs. Il s'agissait donc d'une réaction chimique. Or, les médicaments circulaient dans son sang. Ce qui voulait dire que…

-Le sang. Votre pouvoir réside dans votre sang.

Lissa et Adrian me regardèrent d'un air surpris. Je leur exposai ma théorie. Quand j'eus terminé, les yeux de Lissa pétillèrent d'excitation.

-Mais oui ! Ca se tient ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Adrian m'adressa un sourire approbateur.

-Bien pensé, petite dhampir.

Je soupirai.

-Ok, mais cela ne nous avance pas pour autant. Vous n'allez pas vous laisser vider de votre sang par les Strigoï pour les guérir. Il n'y aurait même pas assez de sang pour…

Je m'interrompis. Je venais de me rappeler quelque chose. J'avais passé une de mes premières nuits hors de l'académie dans un hôtel. Là bas, j'avais dîné avec un Moroï spécialiste de l'eau. J'avais trouvé ses idées plutôt farfelues. Il m'avait dit que si on partait du fait que le sang était composé d'eau, quelqu'un qui contrôlait cet élément pouvait augmenter sa quantité. Cette théorie qui m'avait parue tirée par les cheveux prenait à présent un tout autre sens pour moi.

-Il faudrait cloner votre sang.

Lissa écarquilla les yeux.

-C'est possible, d'un point de vue scientifique ?

Je lui souris.

-D'un point de vue scientifique et magique.

J'entrepris de leur exposer ma théorie. Lissa exposa son enthousiasme.

-Mais oui ! C'est une idée formidable !

-Petite dhampir, tu es un génie, me complimenta Adrian.

J'entrepris de réfréner leur enthousiasme, bien qu'il me fasse plaisir.

-Du calme. Nous ne savons même pas si cela va marcher.

-Il n'y a pas trente six solutions pour le savoir. Nous devons essayer. Pour cela nous avons besoin de…

Lissa et moi, nous savions ce qu'il allait dire.

-Mia, dîmes nous en chœur.

Mia était une spécialiste de l'eau qui avait quitté l'académie car son père travaillait au palais. Au début, nous nous détestions. Elle s'en prenait à Lissa qui ne lui avait rien fait de mal, parce que son frère avait joué avec ses sentiments. Ensuite, elle avait mûri et elle m'avait sauvée d'une attaque de Strigoï en faisant exploser un aquarium. Depuis, nous étions amies, bien que nous ne nous soyons pas beaucoup revues ensuite.

Lissa envoya un message à Mia et elle arriva à l'académie dès le lendemain. Comme elle était populaire, un nombre important de Moroï s'agglutina contre elles et j'eus du mal à la délivrer. Les Moroï, qui se souvenaient que je lui avais donné un coup de poing, furent surpris de nous voir partir ensemble mais nous nous en moquions. Je l'entraîna dans la chambre d'Adrian. Nastasia et Lissa étaient présentes. En effet, Nastasia avait réussi à l'inscrire en première année du dernier cycle d'études pour les dhampirs.

-Mia ! C'est bon de te revoir.

Je la serrai dans mes bras et elle me rendit mon étreinte. Ensuite, je la regardai. Elle avait bouclé ses cheveux naturellement ondulés au fer, ce qui lui donnait encore plus l'air d'une poupée et était vêtue d'une jolie robe bleue. Je lui dis qu'elle était ravissante.

-Toi aussi, Rose, répondit-elle en souriant. Mais nous n'avons pas le temps pour les compliments. Dites moi pourquoi vous m'avez fait venir, ce suspense me rend dingue.

Lissa et Adrian la saluèrent, je la présentai à Nastasia et j'entrepris de tout lui raconter. À mon soulagement, elle sembla accepter l'idée de bons Strigoï. Je n'étais pas sûre qu'elle réagisse bien. En effet, elle vouait une haine aux Strigoï qui avaient tué sa mère et s'entraînait à se battre contre eux. Je lui exposai ensuite ma théorie au sujet du remède. Lorsque j'eus fini, elle hocha la tête.

-D'accord. Je vais vous aider à fabriquer ce remède, déclara-t-elle.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Résumé: Suite de la quête funeste: Rose et Dimitri tentent de trouver un remède pour les Strigoï.

Révolution de nuit

Chapitre six

Lissa revint de l'infirmerie rapidement.

-Tu as fait vite, dis-je.

Lissa sourit.

-C'était plutôt facile.

Je la regardai avec étonnement.

-Facile ? Tu as réussi à convaincre l'infirmière de te prêter une seringue en si peu de temps ? Tu sais qu'elle n'a pas le droit de faire ça ?

Lissa sourit de nouveau, avec l'air de quelqu'un qui a commis une bêtise.

Disons que j'ai…choisi la facilité.

Je compris immédiatement ce qu'elle voulait dire.

-Tu veux dire que tu as utilisé la suggestion ?

Lissa acquiesça d'un signe de tête, sans se départir de son sourire. Je fronçai les sourcils.

-J'aimerais mieux que tu évites.

En effet, Lissa pourrait avoir de gros ennuis si on apprenait qu'elle avait utilisé la suggestion, qu'elle maniait à un niveau très élevé. De plus, c'était dangereux. Les effets secondaires que cela avait sur elle étaient inquiétants.

-C'est Ok, Rose. Je l'ai utilisée à petites doses et je n'avais pas les moyens de la convaincre autrement de nous prêter cette seringue. Même avec mon charme naturel, plaisanta-t-elle.

Elle marquait un point. De plus, elle avait longtemps pratiqué la suggestion, malgré mes protestations. Elle devait la maîtriser de mieux en mieux. Je hochai la tête.

-Très bien, déclarai-je. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à vérifier si notre théorie est bonne.

Il ne s'agissait pas vraiment de notre théorie mais celle du Moroï que j'avais rencontré dans un hôtel. Lissa acquiesça.

-Oui. Nous n'avons plus qu'à attendre que Mia et les autres arrivent.

À peine avait-elle dit cela que la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit. Mia, accompagnée d'Adrian, Nastasia et Christian, venaient d'entrer. Ce dernier avait été mis au courant de notre plan par Lissa, car elle ne lui cachait rien. Comme les autres, il avait accepté l'idée que tous les Strigoï n'étaient pas foncièrement mauvais et qu'ils avaient le droit d'être guéris. Pourtant, il était le premier à vouloir se battre contre eux. Il m'avait même aidée à en éliminer un nombre non négligeable grâce à son élément, le feu.

Mia nous adressa un sourire.

-Vous avez ce qu'il faut ? S'enquit-elle.

Lissa acquiesça.

-Oui. Regarde.

Sur ces mots, elle ouvrit son sac et en sortit une seringue, des cotons et du désinfectant.

- D'accord, approuva Mia. Lequel de vous deux veut se faire piquer ?

Elle s'adressait à Lissa et Adrian. Seul leur sang nous importait. Adrian se porta volontaire le premier.

-Moi. Ma cousine est plus fragile.

Lissa fronça les sourcils.

-Je ne suis pas en sucre. Je te rappelle que je dirige l'armée Dragomir, une armée de Moroï aux pouvoirs redoutables !

L'anxiété m'envahit quand elle aborda ce sujet. En effet, pendant mon absence, j'avais découvert qu'Adrian et elle avaient regroupé des Moroï qu'ils avaient convaincus de s'entraîner à utiliser leurs pouvoirs pour se battre. D'un point de vue théorique, l'idée ne me déplaisait pas mais le fait que Lissa, d'ordinaire si douce et pacifique l'applique m'inquiétait. Cela prouvait qu'elle avait changé. Si elle se faisait prendre, elle aurait de sérieux ennuis, ce que je ne lui souhaitais pas. De plus, utiliser son élément à des fins offensives était dangereux pour son équilibre mental.

Adrian sourit.

-Ne te vexe pas, cousine. Je te propose cela par galanterie.

Lissa s'autorisa à sourire.

-Très bien, reprit Mia. Adrian, remonte tes manches, s'il te plaît.

Adrian s'exécuta. Je vis que Nastasia ne semblait pas indifférente à ses bras fins et musclés. Cela m'amusa. Mia, en revanche, le regarda d'un air hésitant.

-Je ne sais pas du tout comment m'y prendre. Quelqu'un veut le faire ?

Tout le monde échangea des regards ennuyés. Je décidai de me porter volontaire.

-Je vais essayer, déclarai-je. J'ai souvent passé du temps à l'infirmerie, j'ai vu comment on faisait.

J'allai me laver les mains, pris un coton que j'imbibai de désinfectant.

-Quel bras ? Demandai-je à Adrian.

-Le droit.

Visiblement, il semblait beaucoup s'amuser.

-Qu'il y a t-il de si drôle ? Demandai-je en frottant le coton contre une partie de son bras.

Adrian sourit.

-Petite dhampir, les rôles sont inversés. C'est moi qui t'offre mon sang alors que cela devrait être l'inverse.

Je faillis lui répondre que je n'étais pas une catin rouge mais je me tus. J'avais offert mon sang à Dimitri pendant l'amour, exactement comme une catin rouge.

-Tu es prêt ? Demandai-je.

-Aussi prêt qu'on puisse l'être, répondit Adrian sans se départir de son sourire.

J'enfonçai la seringue, assez grosse, dans une veine, et elle avait à peine commencé à se remplir que je la retirai. Je désinfectai à nouveau le bras d'Adrian et fixai un coton sur son bras à l'aide d'un pansement.

-Tu te sens bien ? M'enquis-je.

Adrian fit le V de la victoire avec ses doigts .

-Au top.

Je tendis la seringue à peine remplie à Mia.

-À toi de jouer, Mia, déclarai-je.

Elle prit la seringue et se concentra dessus. Soudain, elle prit un air émerveillé. Je m'approchai. À l'intérieur de la seringue, le sang frétillait et son volume augmentait, jusqu'à remplir la seringue.

-Ça marche ! M'exclamai-je.

-C'est vrai ? Je veux voir ! S'exclama Adrian et il s'empara de la seringue.

Lissa s'approcha d'Adrian pour regarder.

-C'est merveilleux ! S'exclama-t-elle.

J'étais surexcitée, j'avais envie de danser . À la place, je serrai Mia dans mes bras.

-Merci, Mia ! M'exclamai-je.

Celle ci me rendit mon étreinte.

-Tu n'as pas à me remercier. Cela dit, j'adore les câlins.

Je l'étreignis de nouveau. Cette fille était adorable. Comment avions nous pu nous détester ?

-Il ne nous reste plus qu'à tester le remède sur les Strigoï, déclara Christian.

Ses mots apaisèrent mon excitation. Nous ne savions pas encore si ma théorie selon laquelle le sang d'Adrian et Lissa contenait leur pouvoir était bonne. Cependant, jusqu'à présent, la chance nous souriait, je pouvais donc me permettre d'être optimiste.

-Pour cela, nous allons devoir nous procurer un nombre important de seringues, déclara Lissa. Il n'y en aura pas suffisamment à l'académie.

Adrian sourit.

-Il ne nous reste plus qu'à faire une petite escapade à l'hôpital le plus proche.

Lissa et Christian obtinrent l'autorisation de quitter l'académie. Adrian n'en avait pas besoin car il n'était pas inscrit à l'académie, il y séjournait comme un touriste. Je les accompagnai, parce que j'étais la future gardienne de Lissa et aussi parce que je savais que Lissa devrait utiliser la suggestion pour obtenir les seringues, il vaudrait mieux que je sois là pour l'apaiser et la contrôler en cas de dérapage.

Grâce à Adrian, on nous fournit une voiture et un chauffeur pour aller en ville. Il se gara à l'hôpital. Adrian le remercia et lui donna un pourboire.

-Nous y sommes, déclara-t-il.

Nous entrâmes dans l'hôpital, qui semblait aussi grand que celui de Moscou. L'ambiance était relativement agitée. Les infirmières s'affairaient auprès de leur patients, montaient et descendaient, allaient et venaient. Certaines poussaient des patients, notamment des personnes âgées, en fauteuil roulant. J'avais beau m'être familiarisée avec l'académie, et m'être avérée plutôt douée pour manier les seringues, je n'aimais pas beaucoup les hôpitaux.

Lissa s'approcha de l'accueil, nous la suivîmes. Une jeune infirmière vint vers nous.

-Bonjour, que puis je pour vous ?

Lissa lui fit son sourire le plus angélique. Je compris que cela ne suffirait pas et qu'elle s'apprêtait à se servir de la suggestion.

-Nous aurions besoin d'une vingtaine de grosses seringues.

L'infirmière cilla. Visiblement, sa demande lui semblait incongrue.

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-Ne refusez pas, dit Lissa.

L'infirmière hocha la tête, hypnotisée. Elle s'en alla, nous fit patienter un peu plus de cinq minutes et revint avec un chariot contenant des seringues. Elle nous les mit dans plusieurs sachets plastiques. Lissa lui adressa un nouveau sourire.

-Merci ! Dit-elle.

Nous prîmes chacun un sac de seringues et nous nous éloignâmes.

-Opération obtention du matériel réussie, déclara Adrian. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à les remplir et à les tester sur Belikov et compagnie.

Cette fois ci, je ne demandais pas à Kirova l'autorisation de voir Dimitri. Elle aurait trouvé cela suspect. Je décidai d'y aller avec Adrian, qui était libre de ses mouvements, au dessus des règles. Si nous nous faisions prendre, nous n'aurions qu'à prétexter qu'Adrian m'avait demandé de l'accompagner.

En entrant dans l'aile où se trouvaient Dimitri et ses compagnons, nous entendîmes des grognements enragés. Adrian me serra brèvement la main avant de s'avancer. Dimitri était méconnaissable. Ses yeux cerclés de rouges étaient exorbités et il montrait les dents. Le manque de sang le rendait fou.

-Dimitri, c'est moi. Calme toi, dis-je d'une voix apaisante.

Pour toute réponse, j'eus droit à un nouveau grognement.

-Comment va-t-on leur injecter le remède, dans leur état ? Demanda Adrian.

-J'ai mon idée, dis-je.

Je lui chuchotai mon plan à l'oreille. Adrian fronça les sourcils.

-Ils risquent de te faire du mal, dit-il.

-Ils n'en auront pas le temps. Si tu as une meilleure solution, je t'écoute.

Adrian resta un moment silencieux, puis secoua la tête.

-Non. Vas y, soupira-t-il.

Je m'entaillai le poignet et le sang coula. Son odeur atteignit Dimitri, qui sortit le bras de la cellule pour s'emparer de mon poignet. Je me libérai rapidement et immobilisai son bras.

-Maintenant, criai-je à Adrian.

Adrian lui enfonça la seringue dans le bras. Une fois vidée, il la retira.

-Montre moi ton poignet, dit-il.

J'obéis en silence. Adrian le porta à ses lèvres et but le peu de sang qui coulait toujours. Je n'aimais pas trop l'idée d'offrir mon sang à un autre homme que Dimitri, surtout un homme qui me désirait aussi mais je n'eus pas le temps de protester . J'étais trop préoccupée par Dimitri pour apprécier l'effet que produisaient les endorphines de sa salive sur ma peau.

-Voilà, c'est désinfecté, dit Adrian en souriant.

Je ne lui rendis pas son sourire mais reportai mon attention sur Dimitri. Au début, il ne réagit pas. Puis il fut secoué de spasmes et s'agenouilla par terre. Puis il s'évanouit.

-Dimitri ! M'exclamai-je, alarmée.

Je me tournai vers Adrian.

-Il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie.

Adrian secoua la tête.

-Ils refuseront de sortir un Strigoï de sa cellule pour le soigner. Ils pourraient très bien le laisser mourir.

Je soupirai. Je ne pouvais pas lui donner tort. Adrian posa une main apaisante sur mon épaule.

-Nous n'avons plus qu'à attendre qu'il se réveille. Je suis sûr qu'il va se réveiller.

Je pris une chaise et m'assis devant la cellule. Adrian resta debout derrière moi, ses deux mains posées sur mes épaules. J'observai Dimitri. Il était toujours inconscient mais secoué de spasmes. Tout son corps vibrait. J'avais l'impression qu'il se transformait. Etait ce bon signe ? Au bout de cinq minutes, Dimitri ouvrit les yeux.

Il regarda autour de lui et avec hésitation, regarda autour de lui d'un air terrifié, comme s'il découvrait les lieux. Il avait repris des couleurs, semblait plein de vie et avait l'air plus jeune. Il ne dégageait plus une odeur de mort. Une bouffée d'espoir m'envahit. Cependant, de là où j'étais, je ne pouvais pas voir ses yeux. S'ils n'étaient plus cerclés de rouge, cela signifierait que nous avions réussi.

-Dimitri, l'appelai-je.

Dimitri sursauta et s'aperçut de ma présence. Il s'approcha. Je me levai et poussai ma chaise. Son visage était désormais tout près du mien. Ses yeux n'étaient plus cerclés de rouge. La joie m'envahit.

-Dimitri ! Nous avons réussi ! M'exclamai-je.

Dimitri me regarda d'un air égaré.

-Qui es tu ?

Je me figeai. Je ne m'étais pas préparée à ça.

-Je suis Rose. Tu ne te souviens pas de moi ?

Dimitri secoua la tête, l'air perdu. Il ne me quittait pas des yeux.

-Non. Je ne sais même pas qui je suis. Tu m'as donné un nom, tout à l'heure.

Je hochai la tête, m'efforçant de conserver mon calme.

-Oui. Tu t'appelles Dimitri.

Je lui pris la main. Il ne se dégagea pas, bien au contraire. Il la serra comme s'il s'accrochait à une bouée de sauvetage.

-Tu as été très malade, mais tu es guéri. L'amnésie est sans doute un effet secondaire. Je t'aiderai à retrouver la mémoire, je te le promets.

Adrian nous interrompit.

-Est ce qu'on s'occupe des autres ?

Je réfléchis un moment. Le remède fonctionnait, mais rendait amnésique. Si on avait fait de moi une Strigoï contre mon gré, aurais je préféré payer le prix de ma mémoire, pour redevenir comme avant ? La réponse était oui. Je donnai mon assentiment à Adrian.

-Oui. On va les soigner.

Adrian injecta le remède aux autres Strigoï, qui réagirent comme Dimitri. Il n'y avait plus de Strigoï, mais des humains, des dhampirs et des Moroï, qui ne comprenaient pas ce qu'ils faisaient là. Ils ne savaient plus qui ils étaient et ne comprenaient pas pourquoi ils étaient enfermés. Je leur promis de les sortir de cette situation, de faire en sorte qu'ils soient délivrés et retrouvent la mémoire. Mais pas tout de suite. En priorité, je devais prévenir Kirova et les gardiens que les Strigoï capturés n'en étaient plus.

Au début, personne ne voulut me croire. Puis je les envoyai vérifier. Les gardiens confirmèrent que les Strigoï étaient guéris. Cette nouvelle fit l'effet d'une bombe. Kirova me harcela de questions pour savoir comment j'avais trouvé un remède. Je lui expliquai tout, en omettant de dire que nous avions utilisé la suggestion pour nous procurer des seringues. Par chance, elle ne me demanda pas comment nous avions fait. De toute façon, elle était trop perturbée par cette révélation pour s'arrêter sur ce détail.

-Vous rendez vous compte de ce que vous avez fait, mademoiselle Hathaway ? Cela pourrait changer le monde, me dit-elle.

Elle me regardait comme si j'étais une déesse. J'esquissai un petit sourire modeste.

-Je l'ai fait pour Dimitri, dis-je. C'est mon mentor. Il m'a beaucoup appris, je lui devais bien ça.

Kirova hocha la tête.

-Madame la directrice, j'ai une question à vous poser.

Elle sembla avoir du mal à se ressaisir.

-Je vous écoute.

Je pris une profonde inspiration et me lançai.

-Quand allez vous délivrer Dimitri et les autres ? Ils n'ont plus aucune raison d'être enfermés.

Kirova baissa la tête.

-Malheureusement, ils doivent quand même être jugés.

Je la fusillai du regard.

-Vous n'êtes pas sérieuse !

-Si. La justice estime qu'ils ont commis des crimes, en tant que Strigoï. Ils doivent avoir un procès.

Je me levai. C'était tellement injuste que je ne pouvais pas rester tranquillement assise.

-Mais leur nature les poussait à tuer ! Ils n'ont même pas choisi d'être Strigoï !

-Je suis d'accord avec vous. Mais cela ne dépend pas de moi. Je suis désolée, mademoiselle Hathaway.

Furieuse, je faillis oublier de la saluer quand je quittai le bureau. J'eus toutes les peines du monde à ne pas claquer la porte derrière moi. En sortant, je faillis bousculer quelqu'un. Deirdre. Je fis un effort pour lui sourire. Elle avait été la première à me féliciter pour le remède et elle avait l'autorisation de voir Dimitri et les autres tous les jours. Je lui demandais donc régulièrement de leurs nouvelles.

-Bonjour, Deirdre.

Celle ci m'adressa un sourire.

-Bonjour, Rose. Vous semblez en colère.

Je soupirai.

-Bien vu.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

Je lui racontai mon entretien avec Kirova. Quand j'eus fini, elle m'adressa un sourire rassurant.

-Je suis sûre que votre ami et ses compagnons seront disculpés, me dit-elle.

-Il y a intérêt !

Deirdre semblait sûre d'elle.

-Faites moi confiance, dit-elle.

Elle semblait si sereine que je me sentis plus optimiste. Je l'appréciais de plus en plus. Elle me sourit de nouveau.

-J'ai une nouvelle qui va vous réconforter.

Je haussai les sourcils.

-Laquelle ?

-Votre ami et ses compagnons ont retrouvé la mémoire.

Je crus avoir mal entendu.

-Vous êtes sérieuse ?

-Tout à fait sérieuse.

-Mais cela ne fait qu'une semaine !

Deirdre sourit de nouveau.

-L'amnésie temporaire peut être très courte. Parfois, elle ne dure qu'une demie journée.

J'étais heureuse de cette nouvelle. Une semaine d'amnésie pour ne plus être Strigoï, ce n'était pas cher payé. Le remède était donc parfait. Il fallait que je parle à Dimitri, que je le voie. Deirdre sembla lire dans mes pensées.

-Je vous ai obtenu l'autorisation d'aller le voir. Seule.

Elle avait appuyé sur ce dernier mot. Je faillis la serrer dans mes bras.

Quand j'allai voir Dimitri, ses compagnons et lui semblaient bien portants. Désormais, on les nourrissait convenablement. Les Moroï avaient même le droit de boire du sang. Quand Dimitri m'aperçut, son visage se fendit d'un sourire.

-Tu m'as manqué, Roza.

-Toi aussi, Dimka.

Je lui serrai la main et il me raconta comment ses souvenirs lui étaient tous revenus, d'un seul coup, en se réveillant. Cela n'avait même pas été douloureux. Il me décrivit son réveil, juste après avoir ingurgité le remède, comme une renaissance. Il devait tout réapprendre, il découvrait la vie. Heureusement, il avait retrouvé la mémoire et bien qu'il soit emprisonné, il nageait dans le bonheur. Il ne semblait pas s'inquiéter pour le procès.

-Rose, je te promets que nous allons gagner ce procès, dit-il.

-Ensemble, renchéris-je, avant de l'embrasser.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Résumé: Suite de la quête funeste: Rose et Dimitri tentent de trouver un remède pour les Strigoï.

Voici le dernier chapitre! Bonne lecture!

Révolution de nuit

Chapitre sept

-Comment comptes tu t'habiller ? S'enquit Lissa.

Nous étions arrivées au palais, là où devait avoir lieu le procès. Heureusement, je n'avais pas fait de crise durant le voyage en avion. Je n'avais ni souffert de maux de tête, ni eu de visions cauchemardesques. En effet, c'était ce qui s'était produit la dernière fois que j'avais pris l'avion. C'était du au fait que j'avais reçu le baiser de l'ombre : j'étais morte, puis Lissa m'avait ressuscitée. Par conséquent, j'étais restée liée au monde des morts.

Quand nous avions atterri au palais, nous avions été conduites directement à nos chambres. Cette fois ci, la reine n'avait pas demandé à voir Lissa, ce qui n'était guère surprenant. En effet, la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vue, Lissa s'était servie de son pouvoir pour la torturer. Elle n'avait ressenti aucun remord. Cela m'inquiétait et je trouvais que c'était une mauvaise chose, même si la reine le méritait. Je la détestais. Elle ne me portait pas non plus dans son cœur, car son neveu Adrian m'appréciait un peu trop à son goût, or elle voulait le marier à Lissa. Elle avait sans doute changé d'avis lorsque Lissa lui avait tenu tête. De plus, mon amie avait réussi à la faire passer pour folle, elle risquait donc d'être jugée inapte à exercer sa fonction de reine et n'aurait plus son mot à dire sur les fréquentations de Lissa et Adrian.

Comme j'étais la future gardienne de Lissa, nous partagions la même chambre. Pour assister au procès, Lissa s'était mise sur son trente et un. Sa tenue était simple, classe, féminine et sexy à la fois. Elle arborait un pantalon noir fluide à la coupe parfaite, ainsi qu'un haut rose sans manches au décolleté plongeant mais élégant, aux antipodes de la vulgarité. Elle portait des chaussures roses assorties à son haut, vernies, munies d'un petit talon. Elle s'était maquillée et avait bouclé ses cheveux au fer, ce qui lui donnait l'air plus angélique que de coutume. Lorsqu'elle me demanda de quoi elle avait l'air, je lui dis en toute sincérité qu'elle était superbe. Le rose était une couleur peu appropriée pour un procès mais à petite dose, pourquoi pas ? De plus, elle était une princesse, elle pouvait se permettre de sortir du lot.

Pour répondre à sa question, je sortis de ma valise un ensemble tailleur noir avec une chemise blanche, la tenue traditionnelle des gardiens. Lissa fronça les sourcils.

-Il n'est pas question que tu t'habilles ainsi !

Je la regardai d'un air surpris.

-Pourquoi ? C'est la tenue traditionnelle des gardiens. Et puis, elle me va bien.

Lissa fit la moue.

-Ce n'est pas le style de tenue qui te va le mieux. En plus, c'est tristounet.

Je retins un soupir.

-Peu importe que ce soit triste, Lissa, dis-je patiemment. Je dois être prise au sérieux.

Lissa esquissa un sourire espiègle.

-Tu peux très bien être prise au sérieux tout en étant sexy mais pas trop ! J'ai la tenue idéale pour ça.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

-Lissa, on ne fait pas la même taille.

En effet, à l'instar de tous les Moroï, Lissa était grande et mince, tandis que j'étais petite, mince également, mais avec des formes généreuses.

-C'est pour cela que je t'ai acheté un petit cadeau ! Dit Lissa sans se départir de sa bonne humeur.

Je la regardai avec stupeur.

-Tu n'as pas fait ça ?

Lissa gloussa.

-Pourquoi pas ?

Sur ces mots, elle sortit de sa valise une boite rectangulaire, qu'elle posa sur le lit.

-Ouvre la, dit-elle.

Elle semblait si heureuse que je décidai d'obéir, pour lui faire plaisir. J'ouvris la boite et en sortis une robe bleue en soie à fines bretelles. J'en tombai immédiatement amoureuse.

-Alors ? Fit Lissa.

Mon amie jubilait.

-Elle est parfaite. Merci, Lissa.

Celle ci m'adressa un large sourire.

-Mets la et vois ce qu'elle donne sur toi, avant de me remercier !

Je m'exécutai. Je me déshabillai et enfilai la robe. La sensation du tissu soyeux qui glissait sur ma peau était des plus agréables.

-Superbe, me complimenta Lissa.

Je m'approchai du miroir mais mon amie m'arrêta.

-Pas si vite. Tu te regarderas quand j'en aurais fini avec toi. Il reste la coiffure et le maquillage.

Lui faisant confiance, je décidai de me laisser faire. Visiblement, ma meilleure amie adorait jouer à la poupée. Je ne parvenais pas à croire que j'étais en train de me pomponner alors que Dimitri allait être jugé. Cependant, cela me permettait de décompresser un peu, ce qui n'était pas plus mal. Tout d'abord, Lissa me fit un brushing pour donner plus de mouvement à mes cheveux déjà superbes en temps normal, y appliqua du sérum et me maquilla. Elle me fit une manucure et pour finir, me parfuma légèrement.

-Tu as terminé ? Demandai-je.

Lissa acquiesça en souriant.

-Oui. Regarde toi.

Je me levai et m'observai dans la glace. La jeune femme qui se trouvait en face de moi était superbe et ne ressemblait pas vraiment à une gardienne. Ses cheveux sombres, d'ordinaire lisses, formaient des boucles épaisses et espacées, son teint hâlé était rehaussé par le bleu pâle de sa robe, qui soulignait ses formes sans être vulgaire. Elégante et sexy à la fois. Son maquillage était discret et subtil. Elle était parfaite. Je remerciai Lissa, qui me dévorait du regard.

-C'est parfait. Merci, Lissa.

Celle ci m'adressa un large sourire.

-Il paraît que le juge est un homme, contrairement à la dernière fois, alors autant utiliser toutes les armes que tu as à ta disposition.

Peu de temps après, on vint nous chercher. Le procès allait commencer. Nous fûmes escortées jusqu'au tribunal. Il y avait déjà du monde mais nous pûmes nous asseoir au premier rang. Nastasia et Adrian nous avaient gardé nos places. Il me semblait que ces deux là s'entendaient de mieux en mieux, ce qui n'empêcha pas Adrian de me regarder avec des yeux écarquillés, la mâchoire décrochée. Je ne pus m'empêcher de me sentir flattée et réprimai un sourire. Finalement, il parut se ressaisir.

-Tu es superbe, petite dhampir. Chapeau.

-C'est Lissa qu'il faut féliciter. C'est elle qui a choisi la robe et qui m'a préparée.

Adrian adressa un sourire courtois à Lissa.

-Mes respects, cousine.

Cette dernière lui sourit.

-Ce n'est pas difficile d'embellir ce qui est déjà beau.

-C'est vrai, reconnut Adrian.

Je songeai que si Dimitri m'avait fait un tel compliment, j'aurais rougi violemment.

-Nastasia, toi aussi, tu es ravissante, dis-je, pour éviter de susciter sa jalousie.

J'étais sincère. Elle portait une robe rose pâle doublée et avait attaché ses superbes cheveux roux en un chignon sophistiqué. Son teint pâle était rehaussé par un blush rosé, ses longs cils noircis au mascara et ses paupières colorées par une ombre pâle. Ses yeux gris semblaient plus profonds. Celle ci me sourit, flattée.

-Merci, Roza.

Soudain, son sourire s'effaça. Elle regardait par dessus mon épaule.

-Qu'il y a-t-il ? M'enquis-je.

-Dimitri vient d'arriver.

En effet, Dimitri, précédé par ses compagnons ex-Strigoï, venait d'arriver, escorté par deux gardiens. Je remarquai que les gardiens étaient Stan et Alberta, mes professeurs. Ils connaissaient bien Dimitri et je songeai que c'était une bonne chose qu'ils aient été choisis pour l'escorter. J'observai ce dernier avant qu'il s'assoie. Ses cheveux étaient noués, comme de coutume, en une élégante queue de cheval et je remarquai, pour la première fois, qu'ils étaient plus longs. Ce n'était pas pour me déplaire, car j'aimais y plonger mes doigts et les sentir glisser sur ma peau nue. Il portait un costume noir, une chemise blanche et une cravate, ce qui le rendait très élégant et redoutablement sexy. Cependant, j'étais trop préoccupée par l'issue du procès pour m'en réjouir.

Une femme en tailleur bleu ciel rejoignit Dimitri. Sans doute son avocate. Je tressaillis en reconnaissant Deirdre. Que faisait-elle là ?

-Tu as vu ? C'est la psy de l'académie, dis-je à Lissa.

Celle ci hocha la tête.

-Oui. Elle a un diplôme d'avocate, tu l'ignorais ? C'est pour cela qu'elle n'est disponible qu'un jour par semaine, à l'académie. Le reste de la semaine, elle exerce son métier d'avocat.

-Tu es sérieuse ?

Lissa acquiesça.

-Oui. Impressionnant, n'est ce pas ?

J'opinai.

-Je ne te le fais pas dire, murmurai-je.

Ainsi, Deirdre était à la fois psychologue et avocate. Je savais que ce n'était pas impossible et que les deux pouvaient être compatibles mais Deirdre semblait si jeune ! Où avait-elle eu le temps d'obtenir ses deux diplômes ? Quel âge avait-elle réellement ? Peut-être était-elle surdouée et avait-elle sauté plusieurs classes. En tout cas, ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose qu'elle soit chargée de la défense de Dimitri. Elle était ouverte d'esprit et m'avait toujours soutenue. La chance nous souriait. Je n'avais plus qu'à prier pour qu'elle ne tourne pas.

Le juge arriva et s'installa. C'était un homme d'une quarantaine d'année, plutôt séduisant, les cheveux grisonnants, des sourcils noirs et des yeux noirs pétillants. Je songeai qu'il ressemblait un peu à Georges Clooney, ce qui me le rendit sympathique. Cependant, je savais qu'il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences. Victor Dashkov, qui semblait très sympathique et que Lissa considérait auparavant comme son oncle, l'avait enlevée et torturée. Il avait poussé sa propre fille à devenir une Strigoï et s'était servi de l'attirance que Dimitri et moi éprouvions l'un pour l'autre pour nous lancer un sortilège de luxure. Cependant, les apparences n'étaient pas toujours trompeuses. Tatiana, la reine, était antipathique au premier abord et quand on y regardait de plus près, elle s'avérait être une garce.

Le juge donna deux coups de maillets pour instaurer le silence. Toute la salle se tut. Le juge nous adressa un sourire, ce qui me surprit. Je n'avais jamais vu un juge sourire, que ce soit dans la réalité ou dans les films.

-Bonjour à tous et merci à vous d'être venus. Avant de commencer, je voulais m'assurer que vous étiez tous bien installés.

Cette démonstration d'amabilité m'étonna. Il me semblait de plus en plus sympathique.

-Nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui pour juger Dimitri Belikov, Vladimir et Vassili Mychkine, Nicolaï Ivanovitch, Yacha Petrovitch, Mikhail et Sergueï Pavlovitch, Sonia Ivanovna.

Il regarda les intéressés avec un mélange de fascination et de curiosité, ce qui était compréhensible. C'était la première fois qu'il lui était donné de voir des Strigoï qui avaient choisi de redevenir comme avant et avaient réussi. Mais il n'y avait ni hostilité ni sévérité dans ses yeux. Je me demandai si c'était bon signe.

Le juge reprit la parole.

- Ce procès n'a rien d'habituel, bien au contraire. Nous n'avons pas pour habitude de juger des Strigoï qui ont accepté de se rendre et ainsi renoncé à la violence. C'est totalement exceptionnel. Ce qui l'est encore plus, c'est qu'il ne s'agit plus de Strigoï. Ils ont réussi à redevenir comme avant.

Des exclamations de surprise se firent entendre dans la salle et un brouhaha s'éleva. Visiblement, de nombreuses personnes n'étaient pas au courant de la situation en venant où n'y avaient pas cru. C'était normal. À leur place, je n'aurais jamais cru que des Strigoï puissent guérir. Le juge imposa le silence de quelques coups de maillet.

-S'il vous plaît, du calme. Je suis bien conscient que cela paraît incroyable. Cependant, c'est la vérité. Nous allons vous le prouver. Je demande aux accusés de se lever et de passer entre les rangs, escortés de leurs gardiens, pour montrer qu'ils ne sont plus des Strigoï. Leurs yeux ne sont plus cerclés de rouge, caractéristique principale des Strigoï.

Dimitri et les autres se levèrent et passèrent entre les rangs. Cela prit du temps, car le tribunal était vaste. Lorsqu'il passa devant moi, il m'adressa un sourire discret, que je lui rendis. Chaque personne les regardait avec fascination et stupeur. Lorsqu'ils regagnèrent leurs places, un silence religieux s'était installé dans la salle.

-Je demande à Dimitri Belikov de comparaître.

Dimitri se leva et prit place près du juge. Le juge appela un avocat qui s'avança vers lui.

-Monsieur Belikov, confirmez vous avoir été transformé en Strigoï ?

Dimitri acquiesça.

-Oui. Contre mon gré.

L'avocat l'observa. Dimitri semblait parfaitement calme.

-Pouvez vous nous expliquer comment cela s'est produit ?

Dimitri acquiesça de nouveau.

-Oui. Des Strigoï s'étaient attaqués à l'académie Saint Vladimir. Nous avions réussi à en tuer un grand nombre mais certains avaient réussi à s'échapper et à enlever des élèves. C'est lorsque je suis parti à leur recherche qu'ils ont réussi à m'avoir. Intéressés par ma force, ils ont décidé de faire de moi l'un des leurs.

-Comment avez vous réagi face à cela ?

-Comme tous les Strigoï, au début. J'étais dépourvu de conscience.

-Voulez vous dire que vous avez tué pour vous nourrir ?

Dimitri hocha la tête.

-Oui, au début, répéta-t-il. Je suis prêt à en assumer l'entière responsabilité. Mais ensuite, je suis parti en Russie et me suis nourri grâce aux banques de sang de l'hôpital de moscou.

-Pourquoi avez vous choisi de lutter contre vos instincts ?

Dimitri resta un moment silencieux. Il ne pouvait évidemment pas dire que c'était en grande partie à cause de moi.

-Je pense que je suis différent des Strigoï qui ont choisi volontairement cette voie. De nombreux Strigoï qui n'ont pas choisi cela ne sont pas aussi mauvais qu'on ne le croit. C'est pour cela que j'en ai rassemblé pour leur enseigner la maîtrise de soi.

Il désigna ses compagnons d'un signe de tête.

-Pourquoi êtes vous retourné en Amérique ?

Dimitri me regarda. Je lui adressai un signe de tête encourageant.

-Rosemarie Hathaway, mon élève ici présente, m'a convaincu que nous allions trouver un remède et nous avions plus de chance de le trouver auprès de Moroï pratiquant la magie.

L'avocat le regarda d'un air sceptique.

-Vous avez donc cru à ce projet utopique de trouver un remède ?

Dimitri s'autorisa un sourire.

-Pas si utopique que cela, puisque nous l'avons trouvé. J'avais donc raison d'y croire. Je devais y croire, car malgré le contrôle que j'avais acquis sur mes instincts de Strigoï, ils auraient fini par reprendre le dessus tôt ou tard.

L'avocat resta silencieux. Finalement, il hocha la tête et reprit la parole.

-Quelles sont vos relations avec Rosemarie Hathaway, pour qu'elle ait fait tout cela pour vous ?

C'était le genre de questions que j'avais redouté. Dimitri s'y était sans doute préparé, car il resta imperturbable.

-C'est mon élève. La plus brillante que j'ai jamais eu. Nous nous entendons très bien.

Heureusement, l'avocat n'insista pas. Les paroles de Dimitri me procuraient un plaisir indicible.

-Merci à vous, monsieur Belikov, dit finalement l'avocat.

-Avez vous fini avec monsieur Belikov ? Demanda le juge à l'avocat.

-Oui, acquiesça ce dernier.

Ce fut ensuite au tour de Sonia, puis des autres compagnons de Dimitri de comparaître. Ils racontèrent leur histoire, expliquèrent comment ils avaient été transformés en Strigoï contre leur gré, avant de rencontrer Dimitri. Cela me parut long. J'étais impatiente à l'idée de connaître l'issue du procès et je ne supportais plus de rester assise à ne rien faire. Je voulais agir, défendre Dimitri. Pourtant, un gardien se devait d'être patient.

Une fois les anciens Strigoï tous passés, le juge appela mon nom.

-Vas y ! me souffla Lissa.

Elle me regardait d'un air encourageant. Je lui souris et me levai, puis allai prendre place près du juge. Le regard appréciateur que Dimitri m'adressa quand je passai devant lui ne m'échappa pas.

L'avocat me posa des questions et je lui servis la même version que celle de Dimitri. Je m'étais préparée aux questions embarrassantes.

-Pourquoi avez vous décidé d'interrompre vos études pour rejoindre votre mentor devenu Strigoï ?

Cette question laissait entendre que j'étais une sympathisante des Strigoï mais elle ne me perturba pas.

-Pour le tuer. Dimitri m'avait dit qu'il préférait être mort que Strigoï.

L'espace d'un instant, cette réponse cloua le bec de l'avocat. Cependant, ma satisfaction fut de courte durée.

-Pourquoi avoir fait une telle chose pour lui ? Pourquoi avoir décidé de vous en charger personnellement ? Quels étaient vos sentiments à son égard ?

Je regardai l'avocat avec mon air le plus innocent.

-C'est mon mentor et mon ami. Je le considère comme un membre de ma famille.

J'étais de plus en plus douée pour mentir. En effet, Dimitri était bien plus que cela, à mes yeux. Quoi qu'il en soit, l'avocat parut satisfait de cette réponse. Il hocha la tête.

-Je vous remercie, mademoiselle Hathaway. Vous pouvez vous rasseoir.

Lorsque je m'assis près de Lissa, celle ci leva le pouce en signe de victoire et Adrian me lança un regard approbateur.

-Tu as assuré, petite dhampir, chuchota-t-il.

Ce fut au tour de Nastasia d'être interrogée. Celle ci témoigna du fait qu'elle avait vu Dimitri sous sa forme de Strigoï et qu'il était resté le même qu'avant. Il ne lui avait fait aucun mal et n'avait pas essayer de les transformer, elle et sa famille. Ensuite, les gardiens de l'académie témoignèrent du fait que Dimitri et les autres Strigoï avaient accepté de se rendre sans se battre. Je souris intérieurement. Tous les témoignages étaient positifs.

-Bien, dit finalement le juge. Nous allons faire une pause de vingt minutes. Je prononcerai mon verdict ensuite.

Je sortis m'aérer en compagnie de Lissa, Adrian et Nastasia. Cela faisait du bien de se dégourdir les jambes. Lissa me dit que j'avais été géniale. Adrian et Nastasia le confirmèrent. J'acceptai leurs compliments, tout en me disant que celui qui avait le plus assuré était Dimitri.

Lorsque je regagnai le tribunal, j'étais optimiste. La salle se remplit rapidement.

-Bien, dit le juge. Je déclare les accusés innocents.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à donner un coup de maillet pour rendre son verdict, on l'interrompit.

-Je m'y oppose, déclara une voix dure et sèche que je connaissais.

Je me retournai et reconnus la reine, qui venait de se lever. Ses cheveux gris étaient tressés et elle arborait un tailleur vert bouteille. Elle s'avança vers le juge, qui la regarda d'un air surpris.

-Je m'oppose à votre décision, Ethan, dit-elle au juge. Vos accusés sont des Strigoï. Ils méritent la mort. J'use de mon pouvoir de reine pour m'opposer à leur libération.

La haine monta en moi. Alors que j'étais à deux doigts de craquer et de me jeter sur la reine sans me préoccuper des conséquences, Deirdre se leva. Je la regardai avec étonnement.

-Votre altesse, les accusés dont vous parlez ne sont plus des Strigoï et ils n'ont jamais choisi de l'être. Ils se sont battus pour guérir. Ils ne méritent qu'une seule chose, retrouver leur liberté et leur vie d'avant.

La reine la regarda comme si elle l'avait giflée.

-Comment osez vous me contredire, moi ?

-Votre altesse, malgré le respect que je vous dois, si vous usez de votre pouvoir de manière aussi injuste et arbitraire, alors vous êtes indigne d'être reine.

Tatiana ouvrit la rouge, la referma, puis son visage prit une teinte verte, puis violette. Elle fut secouée de spasmes et s'écroula par terre. Je regardai Lissa.

-C'est toi qui as fait ça ? Chuchotai-je.

Lissa secoua la tête.

-Je n'y suis pour rien. Seules les paroles de Deirdre y sont pour quelque chose.

Deux personnes se précipitèrent auprès de la reine.

-Emmenez là à l'hôpital, ordonna le juge. Je déclare donc les accusés innocents.

Sur ces mots, il donna un coup de maillet décisif.

Je me précipitai auprès de Dimitri et, oubliant toute prudence, je le serrai dans mes bras. De toute façon, j'étais majeure. Celui ci me rendit mon étreinte.

Après avoir fêté au palais la libération de Dimitri et les autres, Dimitri m'emmena dans sa chambre. Depuis qu'il n'était plus enfermé, on lui en avait attribué une avant son départ. Il me dit qu'il avait quelque chose à me montrer.

-Enfin seuls ! Me réjouis-je.

Je m'aperçus alors que Dimitri me regardait d'un air grave.

-Qu'il y a-t-il ?

Au lieu de me répondre, il s'agenouilla. Puis il sortit une bague dont les diamants brillaient de mille feux.

-Ne me dis pas que…

Dimitri sourit.

-Rose, le monde va changer. Nous pouvons guérir les Strigoï et la reine, jugée inapte à remplir sa fonction, va sans doute laisser place à quelqu'un d'autre. Je veux découvrir ce nouveau monde à tes côtés. Rosemarie Hathaway, veux tu devenir ma femme ?

Je ravalai les larmes qui menaçaient de sortir.

-Oui, dis-je.

C'était tout ce que j'étais capable de répondre. Il me passa la bague au doigt. Je devrais l'enlever peu de temps après, nos fiançailles devant évidemment rester secrète jusqu'à ce que je quitte l'académie. Mais pour le moment, j'éprouvais un plaisir intense à admirer les petits diamants lumineux qui formaient une rose à mon doigt.

-Quand l'as tu achetée ?

Dimitri sourit.

-Quand nous étions à New York.

Je me remémorai ce moment là.

-Tu veux dire que lorsque tu m'avais dit que tu allais fumer, en fait…

Dimitri sourit de plus belle.

-Je n'ai jamais fumé.

-Oh.

Dimitri s'approcha de moi et me caressa la joue.

-Je t'aime, Roza.

-Moi aussi, Dimka.

Nous nous embrassâmes longuement. Ensuite, à regret, je rangeai la bague dans son écrin et nous sortîmes, prêts à découvrir ce nouveau monde qui s'offrait à nous.

**FIN de la deuxième partie**

Vous aurez la suite et fin de cette histoire la semaine prochaine! Il s'agit d'un one shot, Noces de sang!


End file.
